The Transfer Student
by The Anime Stoner
Summary: My name is Logan Myers. I'm a transfer student from England to Japan, I'm 17-years-old, I'm an orphan, I've got quite the perverted streak in me, and . . . oh yeah, me and my new friend both got girlfriends who then proceeded to kill us and we got turned into Devils. And people wonder why I can sometimes be a little crazy . . . OC/Harem Issei/Harem
1. I

**Hello there. This, my dear sweet readers, is one of two planned DxD fics I will be uploading to the site. I'm not sure which has been released first at the time of writing this Author's Note.**

 **This will involve an OC being placed into Sona Sitri's Peerage. It will be a harem story (do you expect anything else from a DxD story?) and said harem will mostly consist of Sona's Peerage. Issei's harem will probably remain untouched, unless I am convinced otherwise (I'm already on the fence about at least one of his girls). My OC will have a Sacred Gear, not a Longinus, but still pretty good. Credit for its creation goes to my friend** **GreenDo** **.**

 **I went back and added in the honorifics I kept missing. They'll be in the next chapter, too, and I'll edit them into all future chapters I upload.**

 **And here...we...go!**

* * *

 **Part One: Logan Myers Gets Devilish**

 **I**

Sun, glorious sun. Sun shining down on me on the day I would act as an ambassador to a foreign school. To say I was nervous would have been...a _massive_ understatement. To put it in more accurate, if slightly crude terms, I was bricking it.

Logan Myers is my name. At the time this story takes place I was seventeen years of age, and just starting off my second-to-last year of high school. My hair was black as an abyss and slicked back, just about reaching my shoulders. I had eyes that were of a dark blue, so dark in fact that they could have been two orbs of the night sky, trapped within my eyeballs. I was walking down a street in a rather distressed state, wondering if I'd made the right decision in signing up for the foreign exchange project that my school had organised with the Japanese high school Kuoh Academy.

I was in my nervous state because, while when I had signed up for the project I had been enthusiastic about mixing with another culture, now I was becoming more and more aware of the fact that these students would likely be getting their entire impression about foreigners from how I acted in their school. One thing I did _not_ want to do in this situation was make a fool of myself. I took deep breaths in order to calm myself down.

 _It's only for a year,_ I kept telling myself. _Just a year at a foreign school...full of people I don't know...in a strange town..._ Negative thoughts flooded through my mind every step of the way, and I could not stop myself from sweating slightly. Though, on reflection, that might have just been the heat of the aforementioned sun.

I made more attempts to steel myself. The arrangement was that I'd arrive a half-hour after the other students had gone inside the school, and I'd be met by the student council. This was so that I could be properly introduced to the entire school in the assembly a little after my arrival, rather than having them bombard me with questions on the way into - or even during - school.

Looking back, it was probably for the best. I was shitting bricks when there was no one around...what the fuck would I have been like if I was surrounded by people?

I sighed to myself. It was no use trying to calm down, so I figured I may as well get on with it. And who knows? It might not actually be as bad as I was thinking. I continued walking with this slightly more happy thought in my mind. I turned a corner after a few minutes and saw the magnificent sight of the school in front of me. It was a nice place compared to what we had in England: the walls were pure white, the windows were spotless and the fence and gate surrounding the place looked like something suited to be standing around a mansion. I admit that my amazement at the quality of the building was probably showing up on my face rather obviously, but I didn't care. I'm sure that if they saw it they would take it as a compliment.

The town of Kuoh was strange to me. I wasn't entirely sure why, but when I entered the town I felt...different, somehow. I was probably imaging it, but for some reason I got the strange feeling that I was in some form of danger here. I just brushed it off as jet lag. It was a wonderful day, so I had no right to complain about some funny feeling I may have had.

My inner monologue ceased as I got close to the school gate and saw what I could only assume was the student council. It was comprised of pretty much entirely females - the one exception being a blonde-haired male student of about my age - who were all rather attractive.

There was a girl stood in the centre - whom I assumed was likely the student council president - whose hair was black and styled in a bob-cut. She wore a slightly larger pair of glasses over her pretty violet eyes. Her figure was slim and her bust, while not as impressive as other girls I'd seen, would still gain the attention of the more perverted side of humanity...which honestly included me. She held herself strongly, and had an air of seriousness about her. Observing this, I could tell that she was a no-nonsense kind of person, and that humour was to be attempted only in moments where it was appropriate.

To her left stood another bespectacled young woman, this one's glasses much more normal-sized in comparison. Her hair was the same shade of black as the other girl's and it reached to just past her knees. Her eyes were heterochromic - one violet the other light brown; it gave her a unique attractiveness. She had a generous figure and larger breasts than the other girl, meaning she was probably more often the target of perversion. She had the same aura of seriousness as the girl next to her, though hers was slightly more forced. I concluded that a more serious approach was needed, but I could safely express my humour around her as well.

Another of the girls of the group had shoulder-length white hair that reflected the light of the sun and appeared to glow. Her eyes were a blue-green colour. Her bust was generous, maybe slightly bigger than the second girl. The way she held herself told me she was trying to make a good impression, but was more free-spirited and likely a very flirtations individual.

The next girl was slim with long red-brown hair that ended in two braids. Her eyes matched the colour of her hair; there was a blue headband atop her head that gave it more colour. She had the biggest bust of the girls so far, though by no means the biggest I'd ever seen. She didn't have so much a serious demeanour as she did a polite one. From this I gathered that she had good manners, and judging from the slightly timid way she held herself up I could assume she was soft-spoken or shy - it would be impossible to tell which until I actually spoke with her.

Another girl had red-brown hair, though her's was of a much lighter shade, and it reached her shoulders; there were swept bangs going over her face and a loose strand of hair poking from the top of her head. Her eyes were a light brown that accentuated her pretty face. She had a small bust, but was still attractive due to having...I believe the phrase is 'curves in all the right places.' She was clearly trying very hard to maintain the same official attitude that the others were attempting, but she was failing. I could see the excitement she was feeling from meeting a foreigner clearly on her face. From this I gathered that she was a hyperactive girl and that I could probably allow myself to relax around her.

There was also a girl with dark blue shoulder length hair and ocean-blue eyes. Her bust was noticeable but nothing so large as to go crazy over it. She had her sleeves rolled up and her demeanour was slightly more relaxed. From her appearance and her relaxed yet polite posture I figured that she was a tomboy, but was very well-mannered compared to what the stereotypes would have you believe.

The last of the girls was short and petite. Her hair was long, reaching far past her shoulders in twin ponytails, and was a very dark shade of brown, almost like dark chocolate; she sported green clips on either side of her head to keep the hair out of her eyes, which were a pleasant shade of green. She was unique in the fact that she wore striped white and green stockings, while the others simply wore the uniform with no accessories. She held herself well, and I could tell she was probably nice and easy to get along with, but there was also a certain strength there that I had only ever encountered in bad-tempered individuals. I decided to avoid anything that may make her angry.

The last member of the student council was the only male. He had short blonde hair and steely grey eyes. He was about my age at around 17, which meant there was probably at least a small amount of perversion in him, just as there was a small amount in me...okay, there was a large amount in me, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. As much as he seemed to attempt to stay serious, he had trouble keeping a cocky smirk off of his face, which told me that he was extremely full of himself. Despite the obvious cockiness, however, he held himself in a way that made me think him a reliable person, so he would probably have my respect.

All of this information was taken into my head in a few seconds. While I may not be smart by the standards of many others, I was good at reading people. Looking at their demeanour, the way they held themselves, their facial expressions, the way they acted, I could generally tell whether or not I was going to like a person within the first few seconds of meeting them. If I thought our personalities would clash in any way, I simply acted as I thought they'd like and made it a point to avoid any further interactions with them. Looking at this lot, I could tell you that I would be able to get along with all of them to some degree. It was probably a good thing, since I had to meet up with them at the end of each month to discuss my thoughts on the school and my interactions with its students and staff.

Though there was always the possibility of me being wrong. I never claimed that I could _perfectly_ read people, though I would have liked it if that were the case.

I approached them, holding my head high as I walked. I got to directly in front of them and bowed my head as I knew was considered a polite greeting in Japan. "Hello," I said. "My name is Myers Logan. I'm the foreign transfer." I'd spent all year studying Japanese mannerisms, as I already knew the language, and behaved how I'd learned was appropriate: bowing in greeting, saying the last name before the first, etcetera. I could only hope that I also got the honorifics right.

The bob-cut girl seemed pleased with my manners, though it only showed subtly on her face. She bowed her head to me and said, "Greetings. My name is Shitori Souna, Kaichou of the student council. It's my pleasure to welcome you to Kuoh Academy."

"It's a pleasure to be here," I said. I took a small risk by letting a small smile form on my face, dropping the professional demeanour somewhat. It was an attempt at showing my enthusiasm for the project, as she seemed the type to take school seriously. Hell, she'd _have_ to be - how else could she have gotten to be head of the student council?

Apparently I'd done the right thing, as I saw a look of approval briefly flash over her face. "We are to escort you to the assembly hall, where you will be introduced to the rest of the students." She turned her body a little, looking as if she were about to begin walking. "Please come with us." She began to walk away, the rest of the student council following as if the moment were rehearsed. I wasted no time in following along after them.

I took the time while we were walking to take a more in-depth look at the architecture of the school I'd be attending for the next year. I was impressed. It was all made out of shining white stone (possibly marble) and almost had the look of a palace about it. It was so well-maintained that I had to wonder whether the schools back home were just made cheaper or if the people in England cared a lot less about the learning environment than the people in Japan.

I felt eyes on me from a couple of members of the student council, but I ignored it. They could stare if they liked. I really didn't care all that much...didn't stop me from being curious, though. I may have been a foreigner, but that couldn't have been why they were staring, so the question remained: What the hell were they looking at?

It took no time at all for us to reach the assembly hall. There was no one in there quite yet - they were probably still having the morning register - so that at least left me some time to prepare to stand up in front of the massive amount of foreign high-schoolers I'd have to impress. It was a nerve-racking experience to say the least. I was taking deep breaths in preparation for the moment when the students would pour through the doors; I don't think I've ever been more nervous about anything in my life.

The slight distress I was feeling must have shown on my face, because one of the student council members was looking at me with some concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. It was the girl with the heterochromia. She had a nice, kind voice that was easy on the ears. I could tell that I would probably have no problem talking to her.

"I'm fine," I said. I took a few more deep breaths. "It's not every day that you have to stand up in front of students from - not only another school - but a whole other _country_ , and try to make a good impression." I laughed a little. "You know what? I think I lied. I'm about as nervous as I've ever been right now."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she told me. She was smiling at me. _I knew she would be slightly more of a people person than Kaichou._ "Just act the way you've been acting so far and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, man," said the only male of the group. "You're a hell of a good talker if the way you handled Kaichou was any indication. They're gonna love you."

I smiled. "Thank you." It was always nice when people you didn't know gave you encouragement like they were your friends...except under certain circumstances, of course. Stranger danger and all that. "I don't think I got your names. Mine is Myers Logan...but I guess you already knew that." I rubbed the back of my neck, an embarrassed blush forming on my face. I'd just made myself look like a bit of an idiot.

"Shinra Tsubaki, Fuku-Kaichou of the student council," the heterochromic young woman said. She had her business face back on. She clearly didn't take it off all that much. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Genshirou Saji, nice to meet ya," the male student introduced himself.

I felt great. It would appear that I was already making friends. Sure, I hadn't been introduced to all of the Student Council, but the ones I had met seemed nice.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The assembly went well in the end. The principle introduced me to the school, I told them a little bit about myself: how I was raised in an orphanage, felt intrigued by the workings of the human mind, was interested in other cultures, etcetera. I like to think I handled it rather well.

After the students had dispersed, I was kept back so that they could all get to their classes before I was taken to mine. I was to be a second year, as you would expect, and the student council were once again escorting me. There wasn't really all that much conversation on the way to the classroom, other than Genshirou-san telling me I did a good job; Shinra-san joined in on that, too, as did a few of the others, but Genshirou-san was the main one. Kaichou never said a word, but she did send a nod my way.

And now I was waiting outside my new classroom, awaiting the call of the sensei inside. This was it. In the assembly I had been speaking in an organised event, but here I would be sat in a room with the people I was talking to. These would be my schoolmates, future friends...maybe even a future girlfriend if things took that turn. I was preparing to step into a room with the people I would be spending the rest of my year with.

I took a deep breath. _You can do this,_ I told myself. Trying my best not to appear too nervous, I raised my hand and knocked on the classroom door. I heard footsteps approaching and the door was opened by the sensei.

"Oh, you're the transfer student," he said. I nodded, though I didn't think it was needed. "You'd best come in so we can get you introduced to the class." He held the door open and I stepped inside. The classroom was mostly full - only a few empty desks were scattered around - and the majority of the students in there were girls. "Okay, everyone," the sensei said, getting their attention. "You all know him from the assembly, but we're gonna welcome him into class anyway. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

He handed me a piece of chalk, which I took with a slightly shaky hand. I was still nervous. I did what I knew I was supposed to, writing my name on the board, before turning around to face the class. "My name is Myers Logan," I introduced myself. "I'm the foreign transfer student from England. It's nice to meet you." I did my best to smile at them.

"Okay then," the sensei said. "You go take a seat by...Hyoudou-kun, raise your hand." A guy with unkempt brown hair and a red t-shirt over his school shirt raised his hand in the air. "Go and take the empty seat by him."

I did as I was told and went over to the seat indicated. I noticed that a fair few of the girls in the class looked a little sour when this Hyoudou-kun's name was mentioned. I chose to ignore that, as most of the guys in class simply looked indifferent. I took my seat and looked over at the guy; he looked back and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Nice to meet you," I said quietly, as the sensei had started speaking. He looked a little lazy to me, maybe a bit of a laid-back person, but I thought he looked like a cool guy to hang out with.

"Ditto," he said back, also whispering. "How 'bout you join me and my buds after class? It'd be good to have another guy to hang with."

"Sure thing." I smiled slightly wider. "Can't wait." I felt a little surprised that he would make such an offer so soon after meeting me, but I did not question it. _More friends leads to a better life,_ I always say.

After class (where the sensei kept saying things in English like I couldn't speak Japanese; I shut him up by answering each question he asked me in perfect Japanese) I left with Hyoudou-san, to the clear disdain of all the girls in the room. When the atmosphere of the classroom was behind us we started speaking.

"Hey, my name's Hyoudou Issei," he said, holding out a hand. "My friends call me Ise, so I guess you can do the same."

"Myers Logan," I said, taking his hand and shaking it. "But considering I had to stand up and say it in front of the whole class, I'm guessing you already knew that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did." We kept on walking. It was lunchtime, so the corridors were becoming more and more crowded by the second. "You looked pretty nervous up there, pal. For a second I thought you were gonna pass out."

"Wow, I was really that bad?" I let a small laugh escape me. "Ah, well, fuck it. It's not like I'll have to do that again at any point in the near future. So, where are we headed to meet your mates?"

"There's this little grassy hill outside. We usually hang there."

I nodded in understanding and we continued walking, chatting enthusiastically the entire time. I started to think that this wasn't so bad; I had already made a friend, and it didn't look like anything was going to kill me any time soon. Things were looking to be pretty good after all...though I couldn't help but wonder about the looks of hatred all the girls were giving Ise-san on the way past.

"So," I said as we got outside, "any particular reason that most of the girls here look like they want to lobotomise you with a soup spoon?" I had an idea already forming in my head as to why, but I wanted to get confirmation on it before I assumed anything. Though if I was right, we would probably get along a lot better than I thought we would.

Ise-san looked a little uncomfortable. "You'll see pretty soon."

Eventually we came upon a small grassy hill, just as Ise-san had described it. The hill itself was unremarkable, the only defining feature being a small tree near to the edge, and there were two people standing in wait for someone - presumably Ise-san. When we got close I was able to get a good look at the two of them.

One was near enough bald, with only a small amount of dark green hair visible on his head. His ears were massive, like something you'd see on a human-sized mouse. The way he held himself and the way he wore his uniform made me think of a thug. He was a strange-looking guy, but I supposed that I looked strange to them too.

The other wore his uniform in a much more acceptable manner, looking rather smart compared to his friend. He had shaggy black hair and glasses that glistened in the sun, so I could not see his eye colour. While he wore his uniform in a way that could be considered 'cool,' it was remarkably clear to me that it was nought but an act, probably put on to gain more of a reputation around school.

"Hey, Matsuda, Motohama," Ise-san said in greeting to the two of them. They both greeted him back, but eyed me up as if wondering what to think of me. Ise-san clapped a hand on my shoulder. "This is the new guy, Myers Logan. He sits next to me in class, so I figured he could hang with us. That cool?"

"I...I guess so," the near-bald one said. He quickly seemed to adjust to the situation, a grin spreading across his face. He stuck his thumb up at me and said, "Hi! The name's Matsuda. Good to meet you."

"And I'm Motohama," the one with the glasses said. He nodded at me. "So, you're the foreign guy, right?"

"That I am," I said. "Born and raised in the great country of England...shit weather, though."

"Hey, what are the girls like over there?" Matsuda-san asked suddenly, his grin seeming to grow. "They as hot as the babes we've got over here?"

"Honestly? No," I said. "They can get pretty hot, don't get me wrong, but from what I've seen so far, the girls in Japan are _much_ better looking than the ones back home."

"Shit, man, that sucks," Ise-san said. "But just feast your eyes on what we got going on here!" He gestured around the school grounds, students (mostly girls) going about their lunch time business, and several of the girls who saw him doing so gave disgusted looks. "Hot babes as far as the eye can see! No shortage of great views for you to check out!"

"Yeah, I see it," I said, starting to wonder about Ise-san and his friends. _I've been in this conversation for two minutes and I can already tell these guys are perverts...okay, I am too, so I can't really judge; I suppose that just makes having them as friends even more ideal. And I've got to admit, they're not wrong about the girls._ I found myself drooling a small amount as I looked around at the girls of the school. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Hey, guys, I've got an idea!" Matsuda-san said excitedly. "It's still early, so the kendo team will probably be getting changed for their lunch time practice. Now, I know where to find a peep hole directly into the girls' changing room...wanna go take a look?"

The other two were quick to agree. I, on the other hand, was much less enthusiastic.

"I...don't know about that," I said hesitantly. "I'm not too comfortable with this..."

"What's the matter, Logan?" Ise-san asked. "Don't you wanna see some half-naked girls?"

"It's not that I don't want to see that sort of thing," I said. "It's just that I know what a kendo stick is. It's a big bamboo stick that I really don't want to be on the receiving end of if we get caught. Now, I don't mind checking out chicks with you, but I'd rather do it in an environment I'm less likely to sustain serious injuries in."

Matsuda-san and Motohama-san gave a 'fair enough' sort of head movement, and Ise-san said, "Okay, that's fair. See you later. We can talk more after school."

"Sure thing." I smiled. "See you then, buddy."

As we parted, I could not help but feel a little ecstatic. I found it amazing just how quickly I had made friends. Ise-san was a cool guy; Matsuda-san and Motohama-san I couldn't really tell yet, but they seemed all right to me; Genshirou-san from the student council was pretty friendly, too. I smiled again as I began to realise that this year in Japan would not be as bad as I initially thought it would be.

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and I was walking out of the gates of the school with Ise-san. As it turned out, he had to go in the same direction as I did. Quite a lucky coincidence, don't you think? I was living in a small apartment just a few blocks away from the school, which said school was renting out for me for the year. I thought it was nice of them, a unique act of kindness that one doesn't really see in the world these days.

"Thanks, Ise-san," I said at one point. Ise-san looked at me in confusion, so I went on. "If you hadn't invited me to hang with you and your friends earlier, I probably would've spent the day on my own hoping for someone to talk to me. I don't really have the confidence to ask if I can hang out with someone I don't know, so you really saved my ass earlier."

"No problem, man," he said. "You should stick around us for the year. We can talk about cute girls, try and get us some girlfriends, it'll be great! You'll love it!"

We kept on walking for a while before Ise-san stopped us. We were on a bridge overlooking the road; we had a perfect view of the descending sun from up there. It amazed me just how late school seemed to let out around here.

"I normally hang out here for a while after school," said Ise-san. "Usually just to mope. I mean, I only started attending Kuoh because of all the babes, yet I'm in my second year and still haven't ever had a girlfriend. At this rate I won't be able to get a girl before I go to college, which means I'll be a virgin forever and die alone..."

"A little melodramatic, don't you think?" I said. "College is full of girls, too; most of them probably won't even know about your perverted track record - no offence - so they'll be more likely to go out with you. And university! Quoting Jay from _The Inbetweeners_ : 'Uni is where posh girls go to get their clunge rammed.' That's paraphrasing, by the way, but you get the idea."

"...Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks, man."

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind us. I turned around - as did Ise-san - and saw a girl in a school uniform, though not the Kuoh Academy uniform. She had long, raven black hair, and violet eyes. My eyes ended up roaming down to her chest region briefly, and she was definitely well-endowed. She looked past me and at Ise-san. "Are you...Hyoudou Issei? I...I have a..."

"Hey, if there's something I can help you with, just ask," Ise-san said, though his voice was shaking and his face was brightly flushed.

"I...I would..." She steeled herself and continued speaking. "I've seen you come down here a lot. And...and I just...I just wondered if you were seeing anyone right now."

"Uh, no. No I'm not." Ise-san had a look of shock on his face. I began to suspect that he forgot I was here.

Actually, as shy as this girl seemed, she still didn't seem to have a problem with doing this in front of me. I began to wonder if she'd even noticed that I was here.

"That's great." She sounded very pleased. "My name is Amano Yuuma and...and... _would you please go out with me!?_ " She seemed to panic and the end, and just said what she needed to say as quickly as she could.

Ise-san had a dumbstruck expression for a moment. "O-Okay!" he said loudly. "Yeah, sure, we can go out."

"That's wonderful," she said happily. "Th-Then can we go on a date...this Sunday?" Ise-san nodded his head with a small, surprised smile on his face. She smiled at him, began to turn away, and then her eyes passed over me. They seemed to widen a little, before focusing again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She sounded embarrassed. "You must be a friend of Ise-kun's. What's your name?"

"Myers Logan," I said in as polite a tone as I could. Which was difficult, because I felt slightly miffed that she didn't see me standing here. "I'm a foreign transfer student at Kuoh Academy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." She looked passed me once again, right at Ise-san. "Goodnight Ise-kun. I can't wait for this weekend!"

"Me, neither," he said as she walked away quickly. "Goodbye!" As soon as she was gone he looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "Dude, did you _see_ what just happened there?"

"Yes, I did," I said. I grinned at him. "You are one lucky bastard, Ise-san. You should show me how you do it some time."

"Maybe I will." He checked his watch and his eyes widened when he saw it. " _Shit!_ It's getting late. We should get going."

We walked together for a while before having to separate, going towards our respective homes. But for some reason I just couldn't get it out of my head that there was something strange about Amano-san. _It's just culture shock_ , I reasoned with myself. _New country, new people, new traditions. I'm bound to think pretty much everything's weird for a little while. Just give it time, and Amano-san will seem just like any other girl_.

When I got home I went straight to sleep, not feeling hungry enough to make dinner.

* * *

My second day at Kuoh Academy had passed like a breeze. I was honestly starting to wonder what I'd ever been nervous about in the first place. I had paid attention in class, answered questions that the students asked me during break and lunch, and I had spent some time with Ise-san, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san; I had also learned that they were known around school as the Perverted Trio. Not a very flattering name, but it did have a sort of strange ring to it.

It was after school, and I was chatting with the Perverted Trio by the usual spot on the hill. We pretty much exclusively discussed the girls around school that we wanted to sleep with, and I ended up agreeing that the kendo captains - Murayama and Katase - were pretty hot. They were some of the ones who had come to ask me questions, as it happens, and I thought they were rather nice girls...though they had also warned me that hanging out with Ise-san was a one-way trip to becoming a very unpopular individual. I had politely thanked them for the advice before leaving.

"Anyone else you wanna give it to?" Matsuda-san asked me. So far I had agreed or disagreed with what they had said, but not put forward any suggestions of my own. "Any babes you wanna pound until they're limping?"

"Well, first of all, you might want to rephrase that, since if kind of sounds like you want me to beat her up," I said. "And second of all...I _do_ think that Shinra-san from the student council is pretty good looking."

"Ah, you have good taste, my friend," Motohama-san said, straightening his glasses with a finger - he did that a lot. "Those different coloured eyes of hers make her a truly exotic beauty." He paused as if considering something. "Why don't you refer to her as senpai? You're not close to her...are you?"

"Oh, she's in the year above us?" I asked. "I didn't know that. My mistake." That actually made her more attractive, to be honest. I have a serious thing for older girls.

I felt sort of bad during this conversation. For two reasons. One: when I'd met Shinra-senpai the day before, I had thought she was a nice person and dedicated to her job, so talking about her like this just felt wrong, somehow. Two: we were completely excluding Ise-san from the conversation. Ever since these two had learned of Ise-san's girlfriend Amano-san (whom he had introduced them to that morning) they hadn't been all too fond of him. It almost felt like I was... _replacing_ him, which I didn't want at all.

"Not to mention the beautiful black hair," I added. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was getting sort of late. "It'd probably be best to get going now. You coming along, Ise-san?" I wanted to get him alone so that I could speak to him, tell him that if these two reacted like this instead of being happy for him then they weren't really his friends. Unfortunately, I had no such luck.

"Nah, not today, man," he said. He didn't honestly seem to mind the way the other two were shunning him. In fact, he almost rubbed the fact that he was no longer single in their faces a couple of times. "I got some stuff to do, but I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a cocky grin, which I returned, and I left.

It was on the way out of the school grounds that I ran into Genshirou-san. He was wearing his usual attire, but for some reason he was carrying a bag that I'd never seen before. It looked practically full to the brim with something, but I could not tell what. We met as we both walked out of the gate.

"Hey, Genshirou-san," I said in greeting. "Fancy seeing you."

"Oh, hi, Myers-san," he said in return, smiling at me. "Heading home a little late, aren't you? School ended about an hour ago. And you can call me Saji, by the way."

"Then you can call me Logan," I said. "I was socialising with some of the lingering students." Being a member of the student council, I doubted he would approve of my choice in friends. "I figured that getting to know some people would go a lot better without the massive crowds."

He smirked at me. "Getting in with some of the ladies already, are we?"

"No, I'm not that lucky. But, hell, I can still hope. What's in the bag?"

He hesitated, seemingly thinking it over, before shrugging. "Just some paperwork and shit for the student council. You know how it is."

I nodded, though I did not truly know how it was. "Gotta be a lot of work. I don't think I'd ever have the patience to do that much paperwork, it's just too boring."

"Oh, boy, you have _no_ idea." He laughed, and I laughed too. Our laughter carried for a few moments, but then Saji-san froze. I didn't notice at first, so I kept on walking, but then I did notice and turned back to stare at him questioningly. "I, uh..." He seemed scared, almost panicked by something. "I gotta go." He abruptly left, walking back in the direction of the school.

I blinked in confusion. _What the hell was THAT about?_

"Excuse me," a mature woman's voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a young woman in the same school uniform that Amano-san had been wearing when I'd met her.. This woman looked a little old to be in high school, though - maybe she'd been held back? I didn't know, I was too busy taking in all of her features. She had long, navy blue hair; her eyes matched the colour perfectly. I had to take notice of her breasts, being the perverted teenager that I was, and let me tell you, they were probably some of the biggest I'd ever seen. I was surprised that her school uniform could hold them.

"Yes...can I help you?" I spoke awkwardly, not at all sure what she wanted.

She smiled at me. A confident smile, but full of kindness. "My name is Amano Yuuki," she introduced herself. "My little sister Yuuma said that she met a foreigner down this road yesterday, and I got curious. You're Myers Logan-kun, right?"

"Yes, that's me." I found it strange that Amano-san had mentioned me when she had a new boyfriend she could have talked about, but I ignored that. Teenage girls were strange creatures, indeed. "No offence, but aren't you a little old to be in high school? Or do your good looks just exceed your age?"

"My, my, quite the charmer, aren't you?" She chuckled. I took notice of the slight jiggle that her breasts made. "I shouldn't technically be in school any more, but I was held back a year. You know, you are a _lot_ more handsome than my cute little imouto described."

"Th-That's very kind of you to say." I couldn't hold down the blush no matter how hard I tried. I had managed to flirt once, simply because it had slipped out of my mouth, but shyness was taking over fast.

"Hey, how about I show you around town on Sunday? We'll make a date of it."

 _A date...?_ I had trouble comprehending just what has happening to me at that moment. _So soon after I arrived...?_ "S-Sure," I said with a stutter that I cursed mentally at. "Great. Fantastic, even."

She smiled brightly at me. "That's great!" Once again, the movements of her breasts distracted my eyes for a moment as she moved. She leaned forwards and planted a kiss on my cheek, shocking me into stillness. "I'll see you over the week so we can decide a meeting place, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Th-That sounds wonderful." I could not believe this was happening to me. "S-So, see you later...I guess?" It came out as a question. I was half-expecting this to be some sort of sick joke.

"Of course. Bye!" She left with a wave and a smile, both of which I returned with enthusiasm.

 _Holy shit, did that just happen!?_ I screamed in joy within my mind. _Second day here, and I have a date!? How the hell did this happen? Oh, who cares? The point is that a beautiful girl - a beautiful OLDER girl - just asked me out! Just...HOW LUCKY CAN I GET IN MY FIRST TWO DAYS IN JAPAN!?_ I was breathing heavily, my heart pumping faster and faster in my excitement. It was so hard to believe, yet such a lucky break for someone like me.

I couldn't wait to tell Ise-san!

* * *

I stood in the middle of town on Sunday, people going about their respective business all around me. I could see that this was the part of town they used for shopping. It surprised me to find that, despite there being a mall not far away, you could buy pretty much everything you needed without ever setting foot in it. Made it seem a bit pointless, really. I thought back over the week I'd had and smiled to myself. I didn't think it could have gotten much better.

I, like Ise-san did with Amano-san, introduced Yuuki-chan to everyone before school. Matsuda-san and Motohama-san were noticeably distraught, and they didn't speak to me or Ise-san all week unless they absolutely had to. Ise-san, on the other hand, gave me a high-five in congratulations. He was a good friend, better than any I'd ever had back home.

Over the course of the week, as I occasionally hung out with Yuuki-chan (sometimes along with Ise-san and Amano-san, who then insisted I call her Yuuma-san, since we all knew each other), that she was very... _forward_. She was clinging to my arm a lot of the time, making damn sure to keep it in between her breasts, and there was absolutely no way she got that close to my face by accident whenever she spoke. It flustered me a lot more than I would like to admit, but I wasn't used to having that sort of attention from any woman, let alone an insanely hot older one! The girls back home would have _never_ been this forward. I liked it.

Though, as good as my first week was, I had to admit that it got really fucking _weird_ after I agreed to go on the date with Yuuki-chan. The student council didn't think I'd noticed, but I saw them watching me. On the first and second days they showed some interest in how I was settling in, but now they were just spying on me. I found it disturbing and curious. The strangeness only increased on the day before, when Saji-san approached me as I was leaving school and handed me a flier...and an incredibly strange flier, at that. _Your wish will be granted,_ it read. When I asked what it was, he told me that it was a sort of charity thing that the student council were organising, and to keep it on me. He was oddly specific and forceful about that - that I should keep the flier on me at _absolutely all times._

Well, I don't know if I was crazy or what, but I kept the flier on me. Hell, it was on me as I was waiting for my date to show up. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it again, seeing the strange, demonic-looking symbols that covered it. I studied it with my eyes again. Just what the hell _was_ this thing for?

I put the flier back in my pocket and waited. And that was when Ise-san turned up.

"Hey, Ise-san," I said as he stood next to me. "Yuuma-san give you the same meeting place that Yuuki-chan gave me?"

"Looks like it," he said. "But, _damn it,_ I can't wait for this. All of my high school dreams are about to come true!"

"Tell me about it. When I first got to Japan, I never thought I'd get this far with _any_ girl. And look at me now! Yuuki-chan is not only older, which is _insanely fucking hot_ , but she's beautiful, flirty, and let's not forget the sheer size of her massive boobs." I smiled brightly, imagining Yuuki-chan in my head...and most of the fantasies would require some form of I.D. proving that you're eighteen or over.

"Yeah, we both really lucked out here. I'm just one step closer to my goal!"

Ah, yes. Ise-san's goal in life was to have his very own harem of beautiful women to have sex with whenever his heart so desires. And, I have to admit, that thought was pretty appealing to me, too. I hadn't been the most popular guy with the girls back home, so having a bunch of them in the future would be fantastic as far as I'm concerned.

"Here, take a flier," said a voice from beside us. I turned and saw a rather attractive young woman in bat-themed attire standing by Ise-san, holding out... _Holy shit! It's one of those weird fliers!_ The symbols on it were a little different than the ones on mine, but there was no mistaking it. When Ise-san took the flier, the woman smiled at him and walked off. I got a strange sense of foreboding about the entire situation. _Just what the fuck is going on here?_

" 'Your wish will be granted,' huh?" Ise-san said, looking at the flier quizzically. "Yeah, right. I wish."

"That's weird," I said. I dug through my pockets and got the flier out. I showed it to Ise-san. "I got this from a member of the student council yesterday. They said it was for a charity, or something like that."

"Seriously?" He seemed just as baffled as I was. "Well, shit, this is really weird...what do you think—"

"Hey, guys!" said the voice of Yuuki-chan from somewhere nearby. I turned and saw her and my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a low-cut, V-neck dress that left very little (almost nothing) to the imagination. I suddenly felt very self-conscious about what I was wearing; all I wore was a black T-shirt and a baggy pair of jeans. Yuuki-chan walked up to us and latched onto my arm. I barely noticed the fact that Yuuma-san was there too, standing with Ise-san. Yuuki-chan looked at me with that gorgeous smile of hers plastered on her face. "You wanna get going? I know a place where we can grab some breakfast before I show you around town."

I blushed up a storm just from being in her presence. "Sure," I said. I didn't stutter any more, which was a good thing, but I still got very nervous around her.

We started to walk away, arm in arm. Before we were out of sight, however, Yuuki-chan turned back to look at her sister and said, "You two have fun now!"

We walked for a little while, our arms wrapped around one another's. There was very little conversation between us. Eventually we arrived at a small diner of sorts; they appeared to have a breakfast menu, if the sign outside was accurate.

"Here we are," Yuuki-chan said, beaming. "We can get some food in us here before we move onto the _main event._ " As she moved forward she moved in such a way that my hand ended up brushing against her thigh through the dress. I blushed heavily, and I know she knew what had happened, because she was smirking. I found that I loved being teased by her.

We had a pleasant breakfast while we were in there. It was full English, oddly enough, with bacon and eggs and sausages. Delicious. After breakfast she did as she said, and showed me around town. The shops were all very pleasant, there was a lot more variety over here than there was in England. We visited clothes shops, an arcade, a jewellery shop - I bought her a necklace in the jewellery shop, which actually cost a fair bit of money. It was a gold chain with a sapphire in the end. She thanked me with a smile and we moved on. We crossed paths with Ise-san and Yuuma-san a few times, but never stayed long enough to interact all that much with them, just a few nods of the head and words of hello before we moved on again.

The sun was setting and the date came to an end. Yuuki-chan took me to a park, saying that it would be an appropriate place to end the day. It was a nice looking park, too: there were trees all around it and a fountain surrounded by benches in the centre. The water seemed to glow in oranges and yellows, like a liquid fire, as the setting sun reflected off of it.

"It's a beautiful place," I observed aloud. "You were right, Yuuki-chan. This _is_ a great place to end a great day."

Yuuki-chan laughed. "I told you so," she said. We had barely let our arms leave each other all day, though there were several moments - like now - where she seemed to press her body close to mine, causing me to become flustered. "I had a great day, Logan-kun. Thank you once again for the lovely gift. The necklace is beautiful."

"The sapphire is blue like your hair." I blushed as I listened to my own voice. "And it's beautiful, just like you. I thought it would be appropriate."

"Thank you." She was smiling her beautiful smile, but I couldn't help but think that there was something in her face I was not seeing. "Logan-kun...I would like to do something with you, if you don't mind?"

"O-Of course not," I stuttered. "Y-You can do whatever you want, Yuuki-chan." My mind was in the gutter as I considered exactly what she may want to do with me...then I noticed something strange. "Hey, isn't that Ise-san and Yuuma-san over there?"

It was. They were on the other side of the fountain, talking as we were. Ise-san was holding Yuuma-san's hand and he looked happier than I'd seen him since I met him a week before. He had noticed me as well, and was pointing us out to Yuuma-san, who seemed to not really acknowledge it.

Yuuki-chan took notice, however.

Leaning her head on my shoulder, she said, "Yeah, so it is. That's strange." She sighed. "It's been a fun day, Logan-kun. Too bad you have to die now."

... _WHAT!?_

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" My voice was shaky and full of confusion as I looked down at Yuuki-chan. "I'm, er...I'm not sure I heard you right."

She looked up at me and smiled. It was the same as the ones she'd been giving me all day, but somehow different at the same time. It was too dark to make out the expression on her face perfectly. It could have been a cocky sneer, it could have been some sort of sadness. It was impossible to tell for sure. The light shadowed her face too much.

Her voice didn't portray her feelings any better than her face. "It's time for you to die now." The back of her dress exploded and tore outwards, leaving only the front intact, though a little more of her impressive cleavage was revealed. Out of her back grew a pair of raven black wings, feathered like that of a crow.

In my shock and fear, I stepped backwards. "Y-Yuuki-chan...?" I was having trouble comprehending what was happening. Just what _was_ Yuuki-chan? I looked passed her and saw that Ise-san was in a similar predicament, only Yuuma-san had shed her clothes and was wearing some sort of feathered S&M outfit. He looked as terrified as I felt.

"I really am sorry about this," 'Yuuki-chan' said. A mass of light was forming in her hands, shifting and solidifying into the shape of a thin spear. "If you want to blame someone for this, blame God. He gave you and your friend the Sacred Gears, after all." She paused, as if considering something. "My name is Kalawarner. I think you at least deserve to die knowing my real name."

Fear gripped me like a vice, and when I spoke it was shrill and loud. " _Y-Yuuki-chan! What are you talking abou—_ " I never got the chance to finish. She thrust the Spear of Light forward, impaling deeply into my chest. I could feel it protruding from my back as I gagged on my own blood, a searing hot, stabbing pain flowing through my body. I could not stay standing under the circumstances, and fell to the floor coughing up my own blood in fountains of red.

Yuuki-chan - I mean _Kalawarner_ looked at me a few moments longer, her expression unreadable. Then she took to the skies, her wings flapping, black feathers falling behind her as she left.

I was left there, bleeding to death on the floor. There was a pain in my chest that had nothing to do with the Spear of Light that had impaled me. It was a pain that I had never felt before, but had heard much about from other people, from movies, from books. You could guess what it was, and you would probably be right.

 _Wh-what the fuck...?_ I thought as I laid on the floor, too weak and too in pain to move. _What the hell IS she!?_ I remembered that Ise-san had been nearby, and looked in his direction. He was in the same state as me, lying in a growing pool of his own blood. _Damn it! It's just my luck that the first girl to take interest in me fucking stabs me in a park! Just...WHY!? Why did I have to die!? What have I ever done to deserve this!? I can be a pervert, sure, but does that make me worthy of death? I...I never even got a chance. I just wanted to live a good life, that's why I came to Japan in the first place! I wanted to experience other cultures, to take life by the balls and just live it! Why does it have to end now? WHY!?_

Tears spilled from my eyes as my tirade of thoughts continued.

 _I...I wish I had more of a chance. I wish I could have lived my life to the fullest. I wish...I wish...I wish that I had another chance to live life to the fullest, to do something that matters...I wish I had a chance to live a good life..._

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a glow emanating from the pocket I kept the flier in.

* * *

 **How was that, guys? I'm trying my best here, and I admit that I probably spend a little too much time in my character's head rather than letting events happen. But screw it, I like portraying the thoughts and feelings of characters.**

 **Essentially, the story is pretty basic. My character makes friends with Issei and gets killed along with him when the Fallen Angels come along. Sona then reincarnates him into her Peerage. Pretty basic concept, but I'm hoping I can bring something new to it...not sure if that's** ** _false_** **hope, but we'll see.**

 **Now, the harems!**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis**

 **Logan: Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Bennia, Tsubasa, Ruruko**

 **I think I may have missed some out from Issei's, but I'm not quite sure. Feel free to leave suggestions for either harem, but no genderbending. I have another story for that sort of thing (though it may not be up yet, depends on which I end up uploading first). I also want to avoid making the harems too big; the maximum number of girls each can have is 15.**

 **Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but I left it sort of open to having Kalawarner in the harem if anyone wants her in there. I don't really mind, but I'm seriously considering it.**


	2. II

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 2!**

 **AngelofDeath666: She's a definite now, and thank you. Really? Huh, I thought it was more common than that. I'll update at my own pace; this whole thing is more of a hobby for me, and I have very little time to write, so updates may be few and far between, but I'll write whenever I get the chance, so try not to worry about it.**

 **Swaggy P: Thank you, and I certainly shall!**

 **ELOSHAZZY: Hmm...I'll consider them, but I want to get some other people's opinions on them first.**

 **Ragna: At this stage Kalawarner is definitely going in, since people seem to like the idea so much; probably Serafall, too, but I'll have to get some opinions on the others.**

 **Themadman59: Thank you very much. As I've stated, Kalawarner will definitely be going in due to the popularity of the idea. Thanks again.**

 **Soul: Kalawarner and Serafall are almost definitely going in at this point, but I'll have to get more opinions on the others. Akeno is actually the one I was considering removing from Issei's, but I'd like to get more opinions on that idea first.**

 **Van: Thanks. Serafall is definitely in, and Gabriel is a consideration, but I'm not too sure on Jeanne, sorry.**

 **Can some people make some suggestions for Issei's harem, too? I need 15 girls for both of them.**

 **Please enjoy! I've gone back and edited in the honorifics that I initially missed out.**

* * *

 **II**

I woke up. That sentence may not seem very remarkable to any other person, but to me it was a miracle and an oddity. I woke up. How? I did not know, nor did I have any ideas on the subject. It was not something I generally thought about often – why I'm not dead, I mean – because it was not often that such an occurrence as the one I was presently reeling from occurred. I would have thought a lot more about it had it not been for my condition.

My head was absolutely killing me, for one. It was like a bad hangover – being a teenager from England, I _had_ drunk alcohol before – minus the feeling of dehydration that comes from drinking too much fluid which science cannot explain; noises did not appear to affect me much, either, as evidenced by the lack of a negative reaction to my alarm clock. My body ached, too. It was like what I'd imagine being hit by a bus felt like.

I blinked my eyes open and was greeted by the darkness of my bedroom, the curtains drawn. I sat up, my body still aching. I then noticed that I was not wearing any clothes. None whatsoever; not even boxer shorts. I took the opportunity to check my chest where I had been stabbed, and I was pleasantly surprised – though definitely also confused – to find that there was absolutely no damage whatsoever. I was more confused by this because of the pain I was feeling all over my body.

 _What if it was a dream?_ I asked myself. _Think about it. Yuuki-chan grew wings; you're clearly alive when you shouldn't be; there's no visible damage to any part of your body. Doesn't the whole thing being a dream make the most sense?_

But I knew it was not a dream. To this day I am still not sure what made me so certain, but I just _knew_ it really happened. I did the first thing that came to mind and checked my phone. The plan was to call Yuuki and ask if anything strange had happened the day before, as I could not remember any of it. That was where my confusion spiked once again. Her number was not in my phone, absolutely nowhere. I almost panicked at that. Almost. I think the only reason I did not panic was because somewhere within me I had known that, considering the nature of the events, it was very unlikely that I would have a way to contact her again. I felt saddened by that for a moment; I had no way to contact the first girl to ever take an interest in me. But then the hurt I experienced the night before surfaced again and made it vanish.

 _I...I can't believe she killed me,_ I thought in despair. _Why did she do it? What did I do to deserve that? Playing with my emotions like that..._

I shook those thoughts from my head. This was no time for self-pity. I had to figure out what was going on, and I was not going to do that sitting around in bed all day. I stood up, albeit a little groggily, and walked over to my window, pulling the curtains open. I immediately regretted doing this. It was a hot, searing pain that greeted me when I opened those curtains, like a bad sunburn; there was a distinct feeling of nausea there, too, and I felt a brief moment of wanting to rush to the toilet and puke my guts up. I quickly pulled the curtains closed again and the feeling vanished, though I still noticed a distinct feeling of weakness, almost like vertigo.

 _What the hell is going on?_ I wondered. _The sunlight makes me feel like I'm being spun around in a flaming hoop! What happened, did I turn into some kind of God damn Vampire!?_ I winced in pain when I thought of the Big Guy Upstairs, but at the time I dismissed it as just more of what I'd already experienced. _Okay, facts: I went on a date with the sexiest girl I'd ever seen, but she turned into some sort of demonic..._ thing _, and killed me. We were completely alone when this happened, except for..._ Ise-san! _But wait...he died too! Shit! Hold on . . . if this is happening to me, then it might be happening to him, too. If that's the case, then maybe we can figure out what happened together. Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me!_

And so it was settled. I would go to school, track down Ise-san – hoping to God ( _OW!_ ) that he was alive – and figure out just what the hell was going on.

* * *

I arrived at school and felt no better. I had thought that, given enough time outside, the burning sensation and the nausea would simply stop. It hadn't, and I still felt awful. I damn well hoped that this feeling would pass. I did not care how long it took as long as I started feeling normal again eventually. It was bullshit. Hell, this whole situation was _bullshit._ I didn't know what was going on with me, but I was determined to get answers.

I worked my way into the school, occasionally stopping to answer questions from the few students who had waited until the main tirade I had received the week before had ended, and the ones I spoke to seemed to pick up on the fact that I was stressed. I found that after a little while people stopped approaching me. Good. Though I did get the curious feeling that somebody was watching me.

It took me a while, but I eventually found Ise-san, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san hanging around one of the stairwells. I felt a huge sense of relief upon seeing Ise-san. The fact that he was alive and well – okay, maybe not _well_ if he was going through the same shit I was – calmed me down immensely. I approached them and greeted them as I got near.

"Hey, guys," I said. I noticed Ise-san looking at me like he had seen a ghost...actually, considering the circumstances, that was probably a very accurate description of what seeing me felt like. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, man," Matsuda-san said. "I mean, Ise's gone a little whacko, but I've got this new porn DVD that fucking _owns!_ "

"Sounds lovely," I said. "I'll have to watch it some time." I looked at Ise-san. "Ise-san...this may come off as a little bit random, but do you remember what happened yesterday?"

His eyes widened in shock and...hope? "Y-Yeah," he said in a stutter. "D-Do you?"

"Well, it's not the sort of thing I'd easily forget, to tell the truth," I said. There was the beginning of a smirk on my face, but I could not quite bring myself to go for a full grin. "So, do you remember anything... _weird_ happening to us both? Because if you do, then it means I'm not crazy. Please tell me I'm not crazy..."

"Either neither of us are crazy, or we both are. I mean, _holy shit,_ man, did that actually _happen?_ "

"Apparently...unfortunately..."

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the crazy talk you guys are having, but we need to get back on topic," Matsuda-san said, interrupting us. In my joy – yet also confusion – that Ise-san also remembered the day before, I had honestly forgotten that he and Motohama-san were there. "This DVD is off the charts, guys! I mean, we're talking some sick, kinky shit. You guys'll love it!"

"We'll talk later," I said to Ise-san, before turning to Matsuda-san and pretending to be engaged in the conversation about the porn DVD he was apparently worshipping. But then a thought occurred to me, and I had to ask, "Hey, guys, you don't remember a girl named Amano Yuuki, do you? Or her sister Yuuma?"

"Oh, _God,_ not this again," Motohama-san said, pushing his glasses up his face and sighing. "Just like we told Ise, _they don't exist._ You two never introduced us to chicks, and it's _impossible_ for you to have girlfriends!"

"Fair enough," I said, and we continued with the conversation.

It was all right, though. It may not seem like it, but I actually gained quite a lot from that encounter. One: I knew that it had all actually happened, as Ise-san had just confirmed it for me. Two: no one else remembered the girls, so there must have been some freaky mind-wipe shit involved; I was not sceptical of such a thing at this stage, because I had seen with my own eyes that those two could grow wings. Three: something had saved us both from dying. That was the big one. Ise-san and I were both alive, and that simply could not be a coincidence. Somehow we had been brought back from the brink of death and were living again. This clearly had the side effects that I had been feeling all morning. So only a few questions remained.

Who – or _what –_ had saved us? _Why_ had they saved us? _What_ had this resurrection done to us?

I sighed. _This is gonna be a loooooong day..._

"Look, guys, I get it," Matsuda-san said, looking between Ise-san and myself. Apparently neither of us had been responding to what he was saying. "Ise, you're a young pervert who's never had a girlfriend, so it's only natural that you'd imagine one for yourself. And Logan-san, you're a foreigner in a strange land, so of course your brain would trick you into thinking you got insanely lucky really early on. Honestly, guys, this kinda shit is _bound_ to happen to someone! I'll tell you what, why don't you guys – and you, Motohama, of course – come on over to my place after school today and we'll bust the porn out! It'll be a laugh!"

"That's an excellent idea, Matsuda," Motohama-san agreed with him. "That'll take their minds off these imaginary girlfriends of theirs."

"Of course it's a great idea, Motohama," Matsuda-san said. "We're high school boys with an abundance of sexual desires. If we don't embrace that, it'll just be disrespecting those who gave us our lives to begin with."

In spite of my current situation, this conversation was somehow depressing me even more. I am a pervert, there is no question about that, but to think that I can be grouped with people like this...it wasn't a comforting thought. It kind of made me wish I had stayed dead, to be entirely honest.

Did that mean I would change my ways? Oh, hell _no!_ I'm a born pervert, do you really think I just dropped that because other perverts were disgusting creatures of stupidity? That's not how I roll.

"Okay then!" Ise-san said enthusiastically. He said it really quickly; a little too quickly, if you ask me. "Let's get some coke and potato chips and watch some good-quality porn!"

I lost some respect for Ise-san in that moment. Not much, admittedly, but enough to make me feel disappointment.

"Yeah, looks like we got our buddy back!" Matsuda-san said happily.

"That's the spirit, Ise," Motohama-san said, once again pushing up his glasses. Seriously, did they really fall down that much? "We need to enjoy our youth while it lasts."

They all looked at me expectantly.

"Guys...just no," I said. "I don't know how things work over here, but in England the viewing of porn isn't a group activity. What does group porn viewing even accomplish? You'll just end up sitting there with an awkward boner and you won't be able to jack off because you're in a room full of your friends. The second anyone gets up to go to the loo, the masturbation jokes will start, and then it's just more awkward for the one who needed the toilet. So thanks, guys, but I'll be sitting out of this one."

"Damn...you won't go peeping with us, and you won't watch porn with us. Just what _will_ you do, Logan-san?" Motohama-san asked me.

"..." I didn't know how to answer. What would I do with these guys? We chatted about hot girls, what positions we'd like to have sex in, our ideal women, that sort of thing. But what activities would I actually join these guys in?

But, while I was not going to join them on their group porn session, I did see the good point that was being made. I needed something to take my mind off the whole incident with Yuuki-chan. Talking to Ise-san about it would have to be put on hold for the day, since he would not be available after school had ended. What would take my mind off it? Maybe go to the cinema and catch a movie? Do a little reading? I didn't know, but I would have to think of something.

That's when I noticed everyone staring at something. I was curious, so I turned my head to face the direction they were all looking in, and what I saw made my breath hitch in my throat.

There were two girls walking together. The one to draw my eyes first only did so because of her hair colour: crimson red. It was almost like blood with its colour, but its beauty was undeniable. She wasn't Japanese, I could see that much. Her eyes were blue-green, and her face was well-sculpted; it could definitely be called beautiful. She had a slim figure and _incredible_ breasts. Those things had to be double Ds at _least_.

To this day I'm not sure why I didn't take notice of the other one first, because she was far more beautiful in my opinion. Her hair was black, raven black, and styled in a long pony-tail. Her eyes were a beautiful violet. She was as slim as the redhead but her breasts were even larger.

Everyone near or on the stairwell we were occupying looked at them, most muttering, some greeting them, but a few were completely silent. We were of the silent ones. The two beauties were coming up the stairs, likely on the way to their first classrooms of the day, and they were the centre of everyone's attention. As they passed us I briefly noticed the lingering glances they held on Ise-san...and my eyes briefly met those of the black-haired beauty. I stared into those beautiful violet orbs and I felt my face light up like a motherfucking Christmas tree. She smiled before the two of them went on, going out of sight the second they got up the stairs.

"...Who the hell was that?" I asked. There was something...strange about them. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something about those two that I found...familiar. I didn't understand it, but the feeling was there.

And, as if by some miracle, that feeling made me temporarily forget about... _Kalawarner._ I finally remembered the name.

"Rias Gremory-senpai and Akeno Himejima-senpai," Motohama-san told me. I felt the urge to punch him as he pushed his damn glasses up again. "Those, my friend, are the two most popular girls in the school. The Two Great Onee-samas, we call them. Biggest tits you'll see at our school. Apparently Gremory-senpai is from Northern Europe."

 _Gremory...that's a bit sinister,_ I thought. _The Duke of hell, twenty-six legions at his command...and for some odd reason he always appears as a woman on a camel._ I shrugged it off. I was well-versed in demonology, but her surname had to be a coincidence...right?

"Red hair..." I heard Ise-san mutter.

"What about it?" I asked. I knew that red hair was fucking hot, but I didn't think that was what he was talking about. Ise-san looked at me with a confused look plastered across his face. "What about the red hair?"

"...Nothing," he said. "I'll...I'll tell you later. And and I need to talk to you about, er...stuff."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what 'stuff' he needed to talk about.

But, as it turned out, I wouldn't be talking to Ise-san after school that day.

Instead, I'd have my world turned upside down.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of classes for the day rang out, much to the joy of all the students and even a few of the teachers. I was actually quite relieved, because I'd spent most of the day hoping for an opportunity to speak with Ise-san about the events of the day before; but there had been no opportunities to speak alone, so I had not been able to do so. I _had_ been able to realise something, though: the feeling of familiarity I felt when Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai walked passed us earlier in the day wasn't just felt with them, but with Ise-san too. I think the reason I hadn't noticed it earlier was because I was already acquainted with Ise-san, so the feelings of familiarity were to be expected, but this feeling was different, somehow...like there was something different about him that was also...similar. Yes, that was it. It felt like he was somehow similar to myself.

"You ready to get going, man?" I asked him. "I think we're both agreed that we have some shit to talk about."

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Ise-san said. He had his head on his desk and was groaning. "I have a little time before I have to meet Matsuda and Motohama, but I haven't been feeling so hot..."

"I know the feeling," I said. I sighed and sat back down at my own desk. I had gotten used to the feelings of pain apparently brought on by the sun, but that didn't mean they were any less of a pain in the ass. _As if this situation isn't bad enough, this damn headache is going to be the death of me..._ I silently groaned to myself. Having successfully ignored the pain for most of the day, it didn't feel nearly as bad as it had in the morning, but its constant presence was wearing me down all the same.

"Er, Logan-san?" said someone beside me. "You okay, man?" I raised my head and saw that it was Saji-san.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. I wasn't talented at a lot of things, but I was a damn good liar when the occasion called for it. "What are you doing in here? This isn't your classroom, so I can only assume you need something."

"Kaichou wants to see you," he said.

My eyes widened slightly and I became confused for the millionth time that day. "But I didn't think my first meeting with the student council was for another two weeks."

"Technically it's not," he said, "but this is for something different. You really need to come with me to the student council room."

"...Okay," I said. I turned to Ise-san, who was now looking towards the two of us curiously. "Sorry, Ise-san, looks like I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that talk. You can wait until tomorrow, can't you?"

"No problem, Logan-san," he said, waving a hand in the air. "If anything, you just made it easier on me by giving me more time to rest before I meet the other two."

"Okay," I said. "You guys have fun." I got up and walked out of the room with Saji-san. My curiosity on why I was being called to meet with the Kaichou of the student council briefly overwrote any other worries I may have had. This was turning into one of the strangest days of my life... "I don't know what's going on, Saji-san, but this might have to be a quick meeting. I'm not feeling too good."

"Oh, I don't think you'll need to worry about that," Saji-san said. There was something in his tone, something like understanding. Though I also detected a smidgen of humour in his voice.

We continued on through the school, walking towards the student council room. It didn't take all that long for us to arrive. Saji-san knocked on the door and we waited.

"Come in," said the voice of Souna-kaichou from within. We entered into the room, and I found that they had drawn the blinds over the windows – I breathed a sigh of relief at the convenience of the situation. In the room were Kaichou and Shinra-senpai. "Thank you, Saji. Hello, Myers-san. Take a seat." There weren't any seats meant for comfort, just a few desks and desk chairs. I took one by a desk that didn't look like anyone used it. "I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here. But first, we should wait for everyone to arrive."

I saw no problem with that, so I simply sat there and tapped on my knees. I basked in the relief of not feeling like my head was full of angry fire ants. It didn't take long for the others to start arriving. The first one to come in was the white-haired one. It occurred to me that other than Kaichou, Shinra-senpai and Saji-san, I had not really interacted with any of the student council.

"Oh, I wanted to be here when you arrived," she said, sounding a little disappointed. "I'm Hanakai Momo. You're...Myers-kun, right? Nice to meet you, and I hope we can spend some time together in future." She winked.

 _Called it,_ I thought. _I thought she was probably a flirt. I love it when I'm right._ "Nice to meet you, too, Hanakai-san," I said with a smile. "Forgive me if I'm not all that conversational right now, but I've had a very confusing day. And Logan is fine, thanks."

She laughed. "Okay, Logan-kun. You can call me Momo. That's fine. We can talk some other time, okay, sweet cheeks?"

"Momo, I'd thank you to save your flirtations for a more appropriate time," Kaichou said. She was sorting through some paperwork on the desk she sat at, as was Shinra-senpai. Saji-san was just staring at some on his desk, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "And there's no reason you can't get some work done while we wait for the others."

Momo-san straightened up immediately. "Yes, Sona-kaichou. I'm sorry," she said. She went over to one of the desks and started looking through the paperwork.

 _Okay, it seems like Kaichou runs a pretty tight ship around here,_ I observed. _But why did Momo-san call her_ Sona- _kaichou?_ _Was that a slip of the tongue or something?_

The next to enter the room were the two girls with the red-brown hair. The one with the blue headband kept up the slightly timid demeanour that she had before, so there was no information to glean from her; the other one, however, seemed to be in the middle of a rather hyperactive tirade of words when they came in, further solidifying the slightly childish impression I had gotten from her the day before. She stopped speaking as she came into the room, however, but her face broke out into a large smile as she saw me.

"Hey there!" she said rather loudly. Yes, she was _definitely_ the hyperactive type. "How you doing, Logan-kun? Welcome to the team!"

"...Good to be here," I said weakly. _What team?_ I thought in confusion. But then my thoughts venture elsewhere. _Damn, it's weird when everyone knows who I am...it's weird not having to introduce myself. I'm not entirely sure I like it...and she was pretty quick to hop onto a first name basis._ "Still not entirely sure what you mean, but you seem like lovely people."

Her smile widened. "I'm Meguri Tomoe! You can call me Tomoe! It's so super nice to officially meet you!"

"...Likewise." I took longer to respond because, in all honestly, I didn't know what to make of this girl. I don't think I've ever met anyone with that much energy in my life. "Can...can I just ask how much coffee you drink on a daily basis?"

Saji-san snorted, Momo-san smirked; hell, I even saw a smile break out on Shinra-senpai's face. Kaichou remained passive.

"I don't drink coffee!" Tomoe-chan said. I say 'chan' because her hyperactive personality made me find her instantly endearing.

"...Right..." I trailed off, wondering what horrors would await humanity if this girl was ever introduced to caffeine.

"I'm sorry for Tomoe's... _extra energy_ ," said the one who had come in with her. "That's just how she is. You'll get used to it. My name's Reya, by the way. Kusaka Reya. It's nice to meet you, Logan. Please call me Reya."

"Nice to meet you too. Please call me Logan," I said with a polite smile. "And it's really not a problem. It's just a little...overwhelming."

Any response Reya-san might have had was cut off when the door opened and the final members of the student council entered. The blue-haired one still had her sleeves rolled up as she had the day before, except now her posture was much more relaxed, though not in a way that one would normally associate with a girl; this lead me to believe that I was, once again, correct in my initial assumptions: she was more the tomboyish type. The other one – the one with the chocolate brown hair – was smiling a lot more than I would have suspected given my previous assumptions. Maybe I was wrong about this one.

Oh well, can't be right all the time, can I?

"Hello, everyone," the blue-haired one said. Then she looked at me. "And especially to you, Myers-san. How's the first day been?"

My first thought was that she was talking about my first day at the school, but that _couldn't_ have been it, since it was now my second week. "First day of...what, exactly?" I asked.

She smiled. These girls seemed to be doing that a lot. "You'll see." And with that vague answer, she went and sat at her own desk. "My names Yura Tsubasa, by the way. Just Tsubasa will be fine."

"And mine is Nimura Ruruko," said the other one who had walked in. "Nice to officially meet you, new guy. I hope we can get along."

"Me too. And, like I said to the others, please call me Logan," I said. When she sat down it seemed like the atmosphere changed. All eyes were on me, or at least in my general area. Shinra-senpai got up and went over to the...kettle? _They have a kettle in here?_ She began to boil it and the atmosphere only became more awkward. "So, er..." I said after a while, though I really had no idea what I was going to say. I didn't bother in the end, and the atmosphere just became awkward again.

Apparently silence reigned long enough for the kettle to boil. I was snapped out of the awkward atmosphere when Shinra-senpai placed a cup of tea on a saucer on the desk next to me. Wanting to do something other than sit there silently, I eagerly but carefully picked up the cup and took a sip, humming as the hot liquid went down my throat. It was fantastic.

"The tea's great," I said, smiling at her. "And that's a lot coming from an English guy." That earned me a few small laughs and smiles. I think they realised I was trying to get rid of the atmosphere, which I perceived to be awkward but they probably didn't.

"Now then, Myers-san...actually, I think I'll call you Logan," Kaichou said, taking a sip from her own cup, her serious demeanour never dropping for a second, "as I'm sure you've realised, strange things have been happening to you as of late. And now we, the student council, welcome you...as a Devil."

My eyes widened, and shock and disbelief flooded my body. I simply couldn't believe what I was hearing. "...A Devil?" I asked.

"That's right," Kaichou confirmed. "My real name is not Souna Shitori. I am Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri."

 _Sitri..._ "As in the demon who is said to command sixty legions of spirits?" I noticed them all looking at me strangely. "I read up a lot on demonology – along with pretty much anything else I can get my hands on when I'm bored – and a lot of things just stick in my head..."

"While the members of our family do not match the descriptions found in mythology, we are the basis for such stories, yes," Kaichou said.

"Right..." I said, trailing off. "...So, what, you guys are some sort of little Devil gang?"

"While I would not use those terms, that is the essence of it." She narrowed her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"After recent events, I'm prepared to believe a lot of things. But this...is a little much to be taken all at once. Be fair, it's not like it's the easiest thing in the world to believe."

"Do you remember what happened to you last night?" I nodded, startled by the sudden question. "The one who killed you, she was a Fallen Angel. They are ex-servants of God who were kicked out of heaven for committing sin. Their wings were blackened as a sign of their impurity. They also happen to be our enemies."

As far-fetched as this story was, that part surprised me the most. In demonology, while there is some difference between Fallen Angels and demons...or Devils now, I suppose, they were ultimately too similar to one another for there to be any real hostility. Hell, in some media there is literally no difference between the two.

"We, meaning the Devils, have been locked in combat with the Fallen Angels since ancient times," Kaichou continued. "We have been fighting over possession of the Underworld – what humans commonly know as hell. As it stands, the Underworld is split between the two of us. Devils make pacts with humans, as is often seen in human media and mythology, and we use their payments to increase our strength; although, unlike what humans commonly think, we do not collect souls as payment...not any more, anyway. Fallen Angels, on the other hand, lie to and manipulate humans into killing Devils for them, mostly Exorcists that have been exiled from the church. At one point or another, the Angels came in on God's orders to exterminate both races. This three-way conflict has been going ever since."

"Okay," I said. "I'm with you so far. And, as impossible as all this is, I believe you. I have to, considering all the crap that happened yesterday. My question is: what does all this have to do with me? You said I'm a Devil, too, right?"

Kaichou produced a photograph from her pocket. "This is the Fallen Angel that killed you yesterday, right?" She put the photo on the desk I was sitting at. It was a clear picture of Kalawarner, black wings and all. I nodded in confirmation. "That was her goal to begin with. To remove you from this world."

"Why?" I was starting to feel angry. _Why did she feel the need to kill me? Why wasn't I left in blissful ignorance like the rest of humanity?_ "And what do you mean 'killed'? I'm alive! What the hell is going on here?"

"The reason they targeted you is because you have a Sacred Gear. She had to monitor you for a while to make sure, and when she knew for a certainty, she removed you from the equation."

 _Sacred Gear . . ._

" _If you want to blame someone for this, blame God. He gave you and your friend the Sacred Gears, after all."_

Her voice rang in my head as if she were in the room at that exact moment. She had mentioned it to me just before I died. But what exactly was a Sacred Gear?

"A Sacred Gear is like a special power that some humans get," Saji-san explained. "Apparently a lot of historical figures had them, or so I've been told. I have one too."

"There are actually a lot of people currently in possession of Sacred Gears," Shinra-senpai continued from him. "Many of them currently occupy an important political role somewhere in the world."

"Most Sacred Gear users only have abilities that can help them in human society," Kaichou said. "But on occasion somebody gets a Sacred Gear with an ability that could threaten Devils, Fallen Angels or Angels. When this happens, whether they know what they have or not, they tend to get noticed. Are you right handed or left handed?"

I hesitated, taken aback by the sudden change in topics. "Right handed," I said.

"Raise it."

I did so, though still hesitating slightly.

"Think of the strongest thing you can imagine. Think of it, and hold that image in your head."

 _Strongest thing..._ I thought, humming to myself. _Alucard from_ Hellsing _performing his seal release._ "Got one."

"Perform the pose. Imagine it strongly, or this will not work."

I did as bid and made the pose. I made a sort-of gun shape with my thumb and my middle and index fingers on both hands, then pointed one up and the other down, creating a box of sorts around my right eye. I imagined Alucard doing it in my mind and held the image there, focusing on it.

There was a flash of light from my right hand. I flinched at it. It was a bright, golden light, and it was coming from my ring finger. It felt good, in all honesty. It felt really good. Eventually the light died down, but the thing left in its place still gave off a small glow. It was a golden ring. Just that. There were no accessories like a jewel or anything on it; it was simply a ring. It looked a little bit like the One Ring from _The Lord of the Rings_.

"Is this...is this my Sacred Gear?" I asked, though I thought I knew the answer already.

"Yes," Kaichou confirmed. "There is no need to worry. Now that you've awakened it, you will not have to go through the same process to bring it out again. It will come and go as you please. That ring is the reason the Fallen Angel felt the need to kill you."

I hummed. "Okay," I said, turning my hand over and looking at the ring. I didn't know what it did yet, but I assumed I'd find that out eventually. "Now the main question is: how am I alive? You said they killed me, and you've told me the truth so far, so how can I possibly be alive right now?"

"Do you remember this?" Kaichou pulled a leaflet out of her desk. A leaflet with strange symbols on it. "I had Saji give you one of these. The magic circle you see in the middle is used to summon us. Humans who wanted the services of a Devil used to have to draw these circles to summon us, but we've evolved with the times. Now they simply make a wish while in possession of one of these leaflets. Normally our Familiars or new Devils would hand them out to humans with a high level of greed. We gave you one of these as a precaution when we saw that the Fallen Angels were interested in you. It is...unfortunate that you had to use it."

 _Is 'unfortunate' the right word?_ I thought bitterly. _More like just really shitty circumstances._ I remembered making the wish, though. I remembered wishing I had more of a chance at life, more of a chance to actually _live_ rather than sitting down and wasting my short timespan. _If all this is true...then I owe this girl more than just my life. I owe her everything..._

"We put a special tracker on yours because your situation was a cause for concern. You don't have a particularly strong greed level, which is rare for a human of your age, so we knew that if you summoned us it would likely be a dire situation. When I found you you were on the brink of death. Spears of Light harm Devils severely, but they're also fatal to humans. There was no way for you to survive in your condition. So I decided to save your life."

 _So it is true...damn, I really owe her. I don't know how this shit works in real life, but in fiction there was always a price when it came to magically bringing somebody back to life...I wonder what it takes for Devils?_

"But you're a Devil now, Logan. One of my servants, to be exact. That is the price you have to pay for the new life you have been given."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when it happened. All of them grew wings. They were black, but not at all like the wings of the Fallen Angel. They were bat wings, a lot like something you'd expect a traditional demon to have. I felt something pushing its way out of my back; it wasn't an unpleasant or painful feeling, but it was still surprising. I looked round and saw that a pair of the same wings was protruding from my back now, too.

 _So it's_ all _true,_ I thought in some shock, despite the conversation I'd just had. There was something different about having a conversation about something when compared to having physical evidence shown before you. _I'm a Devil. I'm not a human any more...and I'd be lying if I said that wasn't kind of awesome._

"I think it would be appropriate for everyone to introduce themselves anew," Kaichou said. "Tsubaki, if you will."

Shinra-senpai stood up. "My name is Shinra Tsubaki. I am the vice president of the student council, and a Devil servant of Sona Sitri. Nice to meet you. You can call me Tsubaki."

Tomoe-chan stood up and waved energetically at me. "Hi! I'm Meguri Tomoe, and I'm a Devil too! Let's be friends!"

Then it was Tsubasa-san. "I'm Yura Tsubasa, and I'm a Devil. I hope you fit in here."

Then Momo-san. "Hey, sweet cheeks, I'm Hanakai Momo, and I'm a Devil as well. Let's get to know each other better later."

Reya-san. "Hello. My name is Kusaka Reya. I'm a Devil, just like everyone else. It's good to have you here."

Ruruko-san. "Hey, I'm Nimura Ruruko. I'm a Devil. Hope we get along."

And finally Saji-san. "How you doing, man? Genshirou Saji. I'm a Devil, and it's good to have another guy here for a change."

Then Kaichou stood up, looked me directly in the eyes, and said, "I am the heiress to the House of Sitri, and also your new master. I hold my servants to a very high standard. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"I'll certainly try my best," I said. I sounded calm, but all of this was overwhelming. This conversation had lasted for ten minutes at the very most, and yet I had gone from thinking myself human to learning that I was a Devil. The whole situation would have been too much had I not been literally murdered the day before. Frankly, I think the fact that I had already suspected something supernatural was the only reason I didn't have some sort of nervous breakdown.

But hey, there was still time. I hadn't seen what else was in store for me yet.

* * *

 **So, Logan knows he's a Devil, he knows about his Sacred Gear, and he realises the implications of the situation. How will he react further? You will see in good time, oh dear readers.**

 **Now, the harem for Logan has grown a little since last chapter, and there are more suggestions I'd like to get some opinions on.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Akeno(?), Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis**

 **Logan: Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Bennia, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Kalawarner, Serafall**

 **As you can see, Logan now has 10 harem members, leaving only 5 more spaces left open. Issei's has not grown at all, and may in fact shrink if it is voted so. I have been given several suggestions for harem members for Logan, but none for Issei. They are as follows (please note that I have only listed the candidates likely to be accepted, in my opinion, there is a poll set up on my profile for voting purposes that contains the rest of them):**

 **Grayfia, Gabriel, Yasaka, Katarea, Kuroka, Akeno**

 **There are six of them, and only five can make it in. Some suggestions for Issei would also be welcome, otherwise I'd feel like I'm pushing him to the sidelines. While he may not be the protagonist of this story, he is still a major character, and needs to be acknowledged as such.**

 **Remember, there is a poll on my profile to decide harem members for Logan, and I would appreciate it if you voted on it.**


	3. III

**Hello, and welcome to** ** _The Transfer Student_** **chapter 3!**

 **Ragna: Sure thing.**

 **Soul: Thank you, your suggestions for Issei will be taken into account. There has been a poll set up on my profile for Logan's harem for a few weeks now, and the results are finalised. Though only one of your suggestions didn't make it in, so I guess it's not all bad.**

 **ELOSHAZZY: As I said above, there's been a poll that it looks like most of you have voted on at this point. Yasaka has made it in, but I'm afraid the others didn't. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Irina and Koneko were never leaving to begin with. Thank you.**

 **Devad the Detective Overlord: Akeno and Kuroka actually tied for first place in the poll for Logan's harem (the poll is closed now, but it's still available on my profile if you want to see all the results). So sorry if having Akeno with Logan isn't something you want to see, but it was a majority vote.**

 **Mahesvara: Thank you, and everyone made it into Logan's harem except for Rossweisse. Katarea might be with Issei, it depends on what people want. And I've been wondering about Saji myself...I know he needs to get something, but I'm determined to have all of Sona's Peerage be with Logan...I don't know. I'd prefer it to be a single pairing; it's the first person format of the story that makes me think this. Can you imagine trying to develop multiple relationships for Saji which Logan will have to be around for in order to see it all happen? It'd be awkward.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but Ophis is with Issei, and Logan's harem is now full.**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun: Kuroka and Yasaka are in, but Katarea isn't. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but Akeno was one of the two poll winners for Logan's harem. Take a look on my profile if you want to see the results for yourself.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **I apologise to those of you who didn't get who they wanted in the harem, but the poll is on my profile if you want to see the results for yourselves. Also, I kinda need your help with something. You see, when I decided to make Logan an orphan, I knew there was going to be something special about him. That being said...I can't decide what that's going to be. If you would do me a favour and PM me any ideas, I would be very grateful.**

 **With that said, let's get on with this!**

* * *

 **III**

Barely a few moments had passed and I found that I was actually surprisingly acceptable of the ideas being presented to me during this conversation. The whole situation was fucking insane – I was not denying that – but given everything that had happened in the last two days, I would have to be insane not to accept the situation. And given that Kaichou had saved my life, it would have been downright ungrateful too.

The wings vanished on their own. I'd imagine life would become quite inconvenient if they'd stuck around for the entire day. The wings growing from my back had been a rather harrowing experience, but no more than discovering my new devilishness, my Sacred Gear, the reason Kalawarner had killed me. Thinking about it, the sensation of wings sprouting from my back had been practically tame in comparison to everything else.

"Rest assured, even a servant can go far in the world of Devils," said Kaichou.

It would seem that she thought I might need some coercing before I fully came round to the idea of servitude. There was no need. Serving her in exchange for saving my life seemed like a pretty good deal from where I was standing. She wasn't bad looking either, which came as a bonus.

"There are different classes of Devils," Kaichou continued on. "High Class Devils such as myself have something called a Peerage. But there are cases of Low Class Devils, even servants, who have risen up to High Class."

"Sounds wonderful," I said, "but there's really no need for any extra persuasion. I'll do what you tell me, Kaichou. There doesn't have to be a reward at the end."

She looked at me a little sharply. "Nevertheless, I think it would be good to educate you on how the system works early on. Then I will not have to explain everything later." She settled back into her ordinary demeanour. "The majority of the pure blood Devils were killed in the war between the Three Factions. Due to this, High Class, particularly pure blooded Devils, began to gather servants. This is because, while Devils _are_ able to have children, the birth rate is too low to adequately raise the population to its previous number. So we find humans – among other creatures – with potential and reincarnate them as our Devil servants."

"Seems logical enough," I said. "But just one question: there's gotta be a power difference between pure bloods and reincarnated servants, right? How do you deal with that issue?"

Kaichou nodded slightly, a brief shine in her eyes showing me she was pleased with the question. "You're correct in assuming that just creating more Devils doesn't automatically mean they'll be as powerful as pure bloods. That's why reincarnated Devils are given opportunities to rise through the ranks as long as they become powerful enough. A Devil's power is typically increased through combat or the completion of contracts for our human clients. It's the reason that most High Class Devils choose to live in human society with their Peerage."

"So, servants are offered the reward of a higher class in return for a growth in power, which encourages them to do their jobs well? And then when they finally reach High Class, they gain their own Peerage, I assume?" Kaichou nodded. "And that means that the system can continue creating new Devils even after the servants have reached their highest point. Scratch good, this system is brilliant!"

I was acting calmly and logically on the outside, but on the inside I was slightly giddy. That perverted part of me was at work again, thinking of all the things I could possibly do if I had the ability to make people my servants...and I won't lie, the concept of a harem entered my mind a few times. I didn't think it would be possible in a real life scenario, as unpleasant as that thought process may have been, but with the Peerage system a harem might actually be possible to obtain…

But one thing bugged my mind…

"It can't always be that simple, though, can it?" I asked. "Not everyone has the same attitude towards it, I mean. There's gotta be some who get impatient and angry about the whole thing. What tends to happen to them? Are there punishments for disobedient servants, or is that just the sort of thing the master decides?"

"In the case of low level disobedience, the master is free to decide a fitting punishment," said Kaichou with a nod of her head. "But some servants take a more...violent path, and need to be dealt with in more extreme ways. These are Stray Devils. They are Devils that either kill or flee their masters in order to seek power on their own. The punishment for all Strays is death."

Oddly, the thought of a servant _killing_ their master had never crossed my mind up until this point, but on reflection the punishment for such a thing made sense entirely. And for desertion, too; it would be bad for a Devil to run rampant in human society.

"You're rather intelligent, Myers-san," said Tsubaki-senpai. "You're asking questions that most new Devils don't even think about," she elaborated upon seeing my confused look.

"First of all, just like with everyone else, Logan is fine. Second of all, no I'm not, it's just logical, isn't it?" I said. "You don't need to be smart to think logically."

"Though it does tend do help," said Kaichou. Oddly enough, there was a smirk on her face. It was like she found me amusing or something.

Despite what Kaichou said, I still wasn't convinced that I was particularly intelligent. I knew a lot, sure, but it was mostly just pointless trivial crap that I picked up from random books that I found around the orphanage and the town where I came from. And so what if I knew how to think logically? Plenty of people can do that. Hell, I bet even _Ise-san_ can do that, and no offence to him, but he isn't exactly the smartest guy I've ever met. One of the _nicest_ guys, sure, but not the smartest.

"At any rate," said Kaichou, snapping me out of any further thoughts I may have been having, "as one of my servants, you will be joining the student council. Along with your Devil duties, you will also be expected to perform the duties expected of you as a member of the student council. We meet here every night after school is over. Starting tonight, you will be handing out fliers with Saji, seeing as both of you are new Devils."

"Okay," I said with a smile. There was something about this that just sounded like pointless physical labour, but I was glad to do whatever Kaichou said. I was grateful to her for saving my life, and as far as I was concerned I owed her a lot more than a little delivery job.

Plus, the confused faces everyone displayed at my enthusiasm were priceless to see; I was finding it difficult not to laugh. It would seem they expected me to protest or something.

"So," I said, "when do we start?"

"Right now," she said. She gestured to a pile of fliers on a desk that no one was using. "Saji, you've done this before, show Logan how the devices work."

"Yes, Kaichou," said Saji-san.

He went over to the desk with the fliers on it and began gathering them into a bag that was on the floor nearby. There was another bag next to it, and there was no way all those fliers were going to fit into one bag, so I took the initiative and went over to help. There were also two strange devices on the table – they looked a little like portable game consoles – that only seemed to have an on/off switch and no other buttons. I assumed that these were the devices Kaichou had been referring to.

"Come on, let's go, Logan-san," said Saji-san after we had finished packing up the fliers and the both of us had grabbed a device. "These things are pretty easy to work, so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"I am at your command, Devil-senpai," I said, mock bowing. "Please teach me the ways of the Force...sorry, that was _Star Wars_ , but you get the point."

Saji-san grinned at me and we left.

As it turned out, the device was a small map of the town. There were little red dots that represented humans with a high level of greed – you'd be surprised at just how many of these people were massively greedy bastards. We just posted a flier through each of the doors where one of the people on the map lived – and, as I've said, there were a _lot_ of them – and we moved on to the next one.

All in all, the first days of the job were really easy.

* * *

The next morning I felt much the same as I had the day before. The feeling of being hungover was still there, and the pain from the sunlight was still making me feel like I had been set on fire, so that was no more fun than it had been. The flier duty went well, and I chatted away with Saji-san to pass the time – it would have been quite dull if he hadn't been there.

While we were out giving out fliers, however, my mind wasn't quite as at ease as people would be lead to believe from the way I acted. The Fallen Angels – Kalawarner in particular – had been on my mind the entire time. I was paranoid, fearing for my new life, and there was no stopping it. As much as I hated to admit it, that woman had left a mark on me that wouldn't be fading any time soon. I think the fact that I could see it was probably a good sign; I would be in trouble if I didn't know it was there and I went about my business not realising that my psyche was scarred. At least if I knew I could find a way to work past it.

And so I walked to school, baring the pain of the light because of my new devilish existence.

"Hi, Logan-san," said a familiar voice just behind me. I turned and saw that it was Ise-san...and he was accompanied by someone familiar: Gremory-senpai.

"Hey, Ise-san," I said in greeting. I looked at his female companion. "And hello to you too, Gremory-senpai. I must say it's a bit of a surprise seeing you two together, I didn't realise you knew each other."

I kept up the façade in case Ise-san wasn't supposed to know about Devils yet. You see, while I had not been expressly told that Gremory-senpai was Ise-san's master, I thought it was a safe assumption seeing as her last name was also the name of a demon recorded in mythology, just as Kaichou's was. Therefore, it would not have surprised me if Gremory-senpai was also a Devil, and the one who brought Ise-san back from the dead. Somebody had to have done it, right? He had died just like I did.

Gremory-senpai smiled at me. "I was just walking Ise to school and getting him caught up on a few things."

"She seems to think I'm a Devil or some shit," said Ise-san in a bit of a grumble. "I don't get what the hell happened last night, or why I woke up with Senpai in my bed, but I know it can't be anything that crazy."

"Oh, it can and it is," I said. Ise-san looked confused and Gremory-senpai looked curious. "Kaichou brought me up to speed yesterday," I explained to Senpai, who nodded. "But yeah, Ise-san, we're Devils now. It's quite a lot to take in at first, but I'm already pretty down with it."

"...How the hell'd they get you in on this?" he asked me. "Seriously, this shit just _can't_ be real! You guys are trying to pull one over on me!"

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop the small chuckle escaping from my lips. "I had my doubts at first, too, but Kaichou managed to convince me. Just like Gremory-senpai is going to convince you. Right, Senpai?"

Gremory-senpai chuckled at the two of us. "Indeed," she said, with an amused smirk.

We continued conversing until we got to school, though most of the topics we discussed were far more casual than the subject of Devils. It was nice. I very rarely just had conversations with people – Ise-san, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san being the first people I'd ever spent an extended period of time with and actually enjoyed it – and talking to people casually while walking to school was a fairly new experience for me. I found myself hoping I could do this more in the future.

It wasn't long until we made it to school. There was quite a commotion; it actually started before we even got to the school, but it became more noticeable upon our entry. People were turning to us and pointing, whispering to each other. I found that while a few of them were aimed at me, the majority were aimed at Ise-san, but all of them concerned Gremory-senpai in one way or another.

Apparently, a member of the Perverted Trio and the new transfer student walking to school with one of the most popular girls in school wasn't a very common occurrence.

"I'll send someone to fetch you later," Gremory-senpai said to Ise-san. "It was nice to officially meet Sona's new servant, Myers-san. You two look after each other, won't you?" Then she left.

I didn't really know what to make of Gremory-senpai. I had seen on the walk to school that she seemed to be affectionate with Ise-san, but seeing as the two had never interacted before – at least not to my knowledge – she probably acted that way with all her servants. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing; it would be all too easy for somebody like Ise-san to interpret that affection in a way that it isn't intended, so it could have potentially caused someone to get hurt in the long run.

 _Still,_ I thought, _if Ise-san_ does _end up falling for her, he might have more of a chance than I'm giving him credit for. He's a nice guy at heart, and she'd have to be blind not to see it._

Ise-san's startled yells of pain snapped me from my thoughts. I turned and was greeted by the sight of a fist closing in on my face at top speed. Now, being a Devil, I should have been able to avoid the punch, right? WRONG! The fist hit me clean in the nose, and I fell on my ass, holding a hand over my face. I groaned in pain and looked up at my assailant...Matsuda-san!

"What the _fuck_ , man?!" I practically yelled, but avoided straight up shouting because there were people around. I got to my feet and took my hand away from my nose, feeling relieved when I saw that it wasn't bleeding. "What the hell was that for, you no-good bald bastard?!"

"Shut your face, Logan-san, you asshole!" Matsuda-san yelled at me. "You and Ise have got some fucking explaining to do!"

"Now, Matsuda," said Motohama-san, putting a hand on Matsuda-san's shoulder, "there's no need for that. I'm sure there's a very simple explanation for this." He glanced at Ise-san and I, his eyes sharp. "Right, guys? There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why you walked to school with Gremory-senpai, right?"

Suddenly, their outburst made sense to me. I was quite ashamed that I hadn't realised immediately. Of course, out of everyone, it would be _these two_ who were the most hostile about either of us being near Gremory-senpai. They were the two biggest perverts in the Perverted Trio, after all. I shouldn't have expected anything different from them. Considering Ise-san's behaviour towards them when he had gotten with Yuuma-san – if that really was her name – I thought I'd better diffuse the situation quickly. He had mocked them when he'd gotten a girlfriend, so I thought it best that I never found out what he would do in this scenario.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on how you consider the events that resulted from this – something just _had_ to happen to make them even angrier.

"Ara. What a lively display," said a female voice.

I turned my head to look towards the source, and my breath hitched in my throat. It was _her._ Akeno Himejima. One of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

I, like the other three, froze in place. Why was she speaking to us? What did she want? It didn't really matter to me, though. I found her beauty captivating. I had seen beautiful women before, but she was on a whole other level. She just seemed so...perfect. No flaws at all could be discerned from looking at her. She held herself almost like a noblewoman, radiating elegance like it was her natural aura; this told me that she was very polite. But there was something else, a sort of glint in her eyes that told me there was an element of mischief to her, as well.

"Can we...help you, Himejima-senpai?" I asked, politely. I did my best not to let my obvious attraction to her show, though it was no easy challenge.

She gave a dazzling smile. "Ara. You must be Myers-san," she said. I nodded dumbly. _Why would she be looking for me?_ "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. You all seem to be a bit preoccupied. Fufufufu." She laughed at the end; it was a very pretty sound. "If you don't mind, Myers-san, I'd like you to meet me for lunch later."

If possible, the jaws of the Perverted Trio dropped even further than before...so did mine, as a matter of fact. "R-really?" I asked. "Y-you're sure you're not looking for someone else?"

"Do you know many people around here with the name Logan Myers?" she asked, holding a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Damn, she could even make _that_ look elegant.

"S-sure," I said, with a bad stutter. "Yeah, we could do that."

"Excellent," she said. She smiled at me, and I felt a rising excitement in my chest. _Great, my lust is picking up again…_ "Meet me on the roof at lunchtime," she told me. "I'll see you then, Myers-san." And with a wave, she departed.

Silence. Complete and utter silence from myself, Ise-san, Matsuda-san, and Motohama-san. There was nothing to be said, as none of us had really processed what had happened yet. It was only a matter of time, however…

""WHAT THE FUCK!?"" shouted Matsuda-san and Motohama-san at the top of their lungs. They looked at me with expressions of pure and utter rage. ""HOW DID YOU GET SO LUCKY, YOU BASTARD!?" They were positively _seething._

Under any other circumstances, I might have tried to brush it off as a coincidence or come up with some excuse to resolve the situation in a peaceful manner. However, I had apparently been spending too much time with Ise-san, because the next thing I said was: "Don't you guys know? English guys get all the bitches. Haven't you ever seen a James Bond film?"

Matsuda-san and Motohama-san cursed me and Ise-san in rage, whilst Ise-san and I practically rolled on the ground with laughter.

I was quite enjoying my day so far.

* * *

Lunchtime took what felt like ages to arrive; what was actually only a few hours felt like a few _days._ The anticipation I had been feeling was to blame, of course. There were slight shreds of doubt, seeing as the last time I'd met up with a girl, it hadn't gone all too well, but I was cautiously optimistic about why Himejima-senpai wanted me to join her for lunch. My hope was unrealistic, I knew, but, being a teenage boy, there was no escaping the feelings of excitement that coursed through my body.

I arrived on the roof and found that Himejima-senpai had beaten me up there. Not surprising, really, since the third-years had their classrooms closer to the roof.

"Ara. Nice to see you made it, Myers-san," said Himejima-senpai with that elegant smile of hers.

"It would've been rude to ignore an invitation, Himejima-senpai," I said. I managed to control my voice and keep myself from stuttering, which I felt proud of myself for.

"Please, call me Akeno," she said. "And none of this _senpai_ business. I want us to be friends. Call me _Akeno-san_."

I stood, mouth agape, for a few moments, before saying, "O-okay, Akeno-san." I lost my composure and began stuttering nervously again. I cursed in my mind and thought it would be best to strike up a different conversation. "Why exactly did you want me to eat with you?" A-and please call me Logan."

She smiled. "All right, Logan-san." Something about her using my first name caused me to blush more. "I asked you to meet me here because I was...well, let's say curious, it's as good a word as any. I wanted to get to know the new Devil on the block. Fufufu."

The ability to laugh at one's own jokes is always a good skill to have. I liked Akeno-san immediately.

 _Well, curiosity isn't a crime, I guess,_ I thought. I made my way over to where Akeno-san was sitting, and sat down myself, pulling out my bento. "So," I said as I opened up my lunch, "what do you wanna know?"

"Hmm." She seemed to think about it for a few moments. "Why don't you tell me a few things about yourself? That's always a good place to start."

"Not looking for a very interesting story, are you?" I asked dryly. Then I smiled. "Seriously, though, it's real boring. I'm just your average, garden-variety orphan. Ignored in the street, unwanted by all, but none of that _Oliver Twist_ bullshit, we don't tend to do all that pickpocketing...well, _some_ of us do, but that's a whole other side of the spectrum. By all accounts, living in an orphanage is a lot more boring than all those stories you hear would have you believe."

"I see." That look she had in her eyes; it was almost as if she was...studying me. "Is that why you came to Japan? Things were too boring for you?"

"Well..." I said, and hesitated, "...I wouldn't say that..." This was hard for me. It wasn't that I was averse to telling people – hell, I would be happy to tell anyone who asked – but it was difficult to put into words. I knew what I wanted to say, but saying it wasn't the easiest thing in the world. _Hehe, that could be taken a different way out of context._

"I never really had any friends growing up," I said. "It's because I have this habit of analysing everyone I meet, trying to figure out what kind of person they are by looking at them in detail, that sort of thing. It unnerves people, I think. Anyway, it creeped people out and they left me alone. That's how I got into books. I read pretty much everything I could get my hands on, it didn't matter what it was. It's why I know a bunch of pointless shit that isn't any use to anyone." I swallowed. This next bit wasn't something I liked to admit. "I...I went to a lot of parties too. Walk-in parties, the kind of thing where you just go in and get drunk. I...it was just about the only way for me to feel like anyone was my friend."

I looked down at the ground, ashamed. I didn't like to admit that I was a bit of a binge-drinker. It wasn't something I was proud of, but sometimes I let the loneliness get to me a little too much, and then I felt like I had to go out and spend time with literally _anyone_ who might give me the time of day.

It finally dawned on me, after seventeen years of being alive, just how absolutely _pathetic_ I was.

"I signed up for the exchange programme because I didn't want things to stay that way," I said after a little while. "I knew that if I kept it up, I'd just end up as a shut-in with no friends for the rest of my life. I didn't want to remain a pathetic waste of space, so I thought I'd see what another part of the world had to offer. I already knew Japanese – picked up a book on it a few years ago – so I just thought 'why not'."

We sat in silence for a little while, eating. I could tell from the look on Akeno-san's face that she was thinking about what I'd said. I hoped I hadn't fucked up somewhere, made it so she wouldn't speak to me again. I didn't think I'd said anything particularly hazardous to our potential friendship, but I was paranoid nonetheless. I simply couldn't help it.

"...You don't seem like a waste of space to me," she said after a while of silence. I looked at her, a little shocked at the sudden statement, and then she continued. "It doesn't matter if everyone back at your home get creeped out by you. I happen to like you plenty. _And_ you're pretty cute too, which is just a bonus. Fufufu."

I blushed heavily upon hearing the word 'cute'. _But...she has a_ really _nice laugh._

We ate the rest of our lunch making peaceful conversation. By the time lunch had ended, I found that I had a new friend. And a rather flirtatious one at that. I didn't know when things had changed, but it seemed like something was finally going my way.

I was already starting to enjoy my new life.

* * *

After school Ise-san was taken somewhere by the school's very own handsome prince, Yuuto Kiba, a fact that Ise-san was none too fond of, I can assure you.

I, on the other hand, went to the student council room, where I was doing paperwork before Saji-san and I were once again sent off to hand out fliers. The paperwork was boring, as is to be expected, but it kept me busy, so I didn't complain. I wouldn't have complained, anyway; I don't think I'd ever be able to complain about a job Kaichou gave me. My gratitude towards her for saving my life would never allow such a thing.

I had no idea why we had so much paperwork, though, I must admit. It was work for the student council, but we didn't do all that much except organise events, take suggestions on how to improve the school, things like that. There was no way this much paperwork was necessary.

Still, I did my job without complaint or thought of reward. I figured that there must be something else we did that I was not aware of just yet.

I had thought that there would be more interaction between members of the student council, but there was hardly a word spoken between anyone in the room. I could only assume it was because Kaichou took the whole thing so seriously that any words spoken would be taken as a lack of work or concentration. Working on that logic, I also kept silent, as to not provoke the wrath of my new master.

I took the time I spent signing and writing out forms to reflect on a few things. Namely, the friendships I seemed to be striking up now that I was in Japan. First and foremost, there was Ise-san; he was a good guy, perverted, like myself, and really nice to people – with a few minor exceptions. Matsuda-san and Motohama-san were good friends to have too, but they weren't exactly...well, _nice_. Saji-san was a fun guy to hang around with, and was quickly becoming a close friend. And finally, there was Akeno-san; she was beautiful and the sight of her brought the familiar feelings of excitement to my chest that I had learned to associate with my lust. She was friendly, polite, kind, and she had told me on the roof that I wasn't a waste of space, something which I had believed myself to be for my whole life.

I still thought that about myself, but the way she'd said it…

"Logan." The voice of Kaichou snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that she was sitting closer to the chess set she kept on her desk than usual. "Come here a moment, please."

Seeing no reason not to do so, I stood and approached her, coming to a stop just beside her desk. "Yes, Kaichou?"

"Tell me, are you familiar with chess?"

"I know the rules, but I've never played it." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling embarrassed for some reason I could not quite discern.

"Sit and play with me, would you?" She gestured to the seat on the opposite side of her desk.

I sat down, a little uncomfortable with the sudden request. I cleared my throat in an attempt to clear the awkward feelings from my mind.

"There's no need to feel uncomfortable, Logan-san," said Tsubaki-senpai. "Kaichou likes to play against all of us from time to time."

That settled me down a little. "Okay," I said, "let's do this."

I was surprisingly comfortable with the game, despite the fact that I had never played it before. A few turns in, after our pieces had started to clutter the board some, I began to observe each of Kaichou's moves with great interest. What positions she put herself in, which pieces on either side were made vulnerable by each move, the likelihood that the newest move could lead to a victory. Every little piece of information was absorbed into my head as I focused intently on the game, drowning out everyone else in the room.

For each move she made, I carefully considered what move I could make that would give me the biggest advantage in any given situation. Due to my practice at analysis, it took little more than a few seconds for each thought process to go through my mind. Very soon I felt almost like I was keeping watch over an actual battlefield, placing the troops and soldiers in positions most likely to secure victory.

The game went on for quite a while. For a few moments I actually thought I might win. But…

...I didn't.

"Checkmate," said Kaichou as she moved her last remaining Pawn into a position that made it impossible for my King to move. She looked up from the board and at me, and I could have sworn I saw something akin to respect in her eyes. "You've provided me with quite the game, Logan. Are you sure you weren't lying when you said you'd never played before?"

"Quite sure," I said. "I think I'd remember any game that gave me that much mental exercise. I think that's the most intently I've thought about anything in quite a long time."

She smiled a little. "As much as you keep denying it, Logan, you have quite a lot of intelligence in you," she said.

"I just observed," I said. I'm not quite sure what it is, but something about receiving compliments made me feel defensive. "All a person needs for that is working eyes. I just looked at the positioning of the pieces and came to a logical conclusion based on what position each piece was in. Observe and act, it's not that difficult."

Kaichou hummed. "That's a rather interesting approach." Amidst the well-concealed admiration for my apparent skill at chess, I could hear a small amount of annoyance in her voice. "I think I'd like to play against you again in future."

"Of course," I said in agreement. "Maybe I'll even be able to beat you sometime."

She smirked at me. "We'll see."

I never found out just how much significance chess held for Kaichou until later on. If I had known then what I know now, I would have been embarrassed by the implications my ambitions to beat her would have had. Saji-san seemed a little jealous while we were out on flier duty that day, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

Once again, it made much more sense to me later on.

* * *

It had been a few days since then. I had spent after school on each day doing paperwork in the student council room – still wondering just where the hell all of it was coming from – and going on flier duty with Saji-san. That was fine. I found that I actually liked things better if I got in to a sort of routine. Saji-san seemed to be getting just a little impatient with handing out the fliers, but I like to think I was good enough company to provide him with an interesting conversation or two while we were out.

This day was different, though. I guess you could say we got a promotion.

I found out pretty early on that handing out fliers was actually the job of a Devil's Familiar, but newbie Devils – like me and Saji-san – were made to do it before they could take on the contracts that make up the majority of a Devil's job. Everyone else in the student council (other than Kaichou herself, obviously) had done this job during their first days as a Devil.

I was getting along with the other members of the student council really well. I had even met a few of Ise-san's Devil colleagues, and it was fair to say that I liked them too. My standing with Matsuda-san and Motohama-san was about the same as Ise-san's was; after Akeno-san had become my friend I was in hot water with them, but now that I was known as a member of the student council, those two could have gladly killed me because of the fact that the student council consisted mostly of attractive girls.

Well, they could have gladly _tried_ to kill me, but the odds of them succeeding were minimal at best.

"Hello, everyone," I said as I entered the student council room. I saw that everyone was already in there.

"Oh, good, you're here," said Kaichou. She nodded over to Tsubaki-senpai, who was doing something with Saji-san stood in the centre of the magic circle they had in the room; it was normally covered with a rug during the day, but when we started Devil work after school it was uncovered.

"Logan-san, could you please come and stand in the centre of the magic circle?" Tsubaki-senpai asked as Saji-san stepped out of the circle.

I did as she asked and walked over, standing in the magic circle. Something about being within such close proximity to Tsubaki-senpai made me feel all hot and bothered. I tried to squash down my teenager perversion and said nothing.

"As of today, Logan, you and Saji will no longer be handing out fliers. Well done," said Kaichou. I got the sense that, having done this exact thing with her other servants, she knew the words by heart. "From now on, you'll be taking on the true job of a Devil."

"Contracts?" I asked, though I got the feeling I knew the answer.

"Yes," said Kaichou. "Since a lot of people in town have been given fliers, and there are still a number of them who have never summoned us, we get new clients every now and then. Conveniently for us, there are two new summons today. You two will be taking one of these each."

 _Makes sense,_ I thought. When I thought about it, judging from the sheer number of people in town that appeared as red dots on the device we used, it wasn't that far-fetched that there would be quite a few people in town who had either never gotten a flier, or simply never bothered to use one. Thinking along those lines, it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that I would see quite a number of different faces during my time as a Devil.

Tsubaki-senpai, who was inside the circle with me, appeared to be casting some sort of spell. The circle started to emit blue and white light. I wondered what that was, but said nothing, as I thought it might come as a distraction. Either Kaichou saw the inquisitiveness on my face, or she had planned on explaining anyway, because she spoke up soon after the light started.

"Tsubaki is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle," she explained.

The carved seal had already been somewhat explained. It was sort of like a family crest for Devils, the symbol on the magic circle through which the client could summon us. The others apparently have these at different points on their bodies, and they activate whenever they use their demonic power. If I assumed correctly, I'd probably have to learn to use my own demonic power before I could fully make use of it.

The process finished and I was allowed to step out of the circle.

"Logan, Saji, show me the palms of your hands," ordered Kaichou.

I held out my right hand, as did Saji-san. Kaichou did something to both of our hands, drew something on with her fingers. It was a circle, I could tell before it was even finished. When she was finished the symbol she drew glowed in the same blue and white colours that the magic circle had when I was stood in it. I looked and saw that the same magic circle was now engraved on the palm of my right hand. Saji-san had it too.

"This will allow the two of you to transport yourselves to the client's house through the magic circle," said Kaichou. "And vice versa, it allows you to come back again afterwards." She turned back to Tsubaki-senpai. "Tsubaki, are you ready?"

"Yes, Kaichou." Tsubaki-senpai stepped out of the magic circle. "One of you stand in the centre, please."

Saji-san stepped forwards before I could, and stood in the centre of the magic circle. The circle began to emit a stronger glow than it had previously, and I felt a slight urge to shield my eyes from it.

"The magic circle is responding to the call of the client," Kaichou explained. "You are about to be teleported to their location. You have both read the manual for what do do when you arrive, right?"

"Yes, Kaichou," we both answered.

"Good luck, then, Saji."

The light of the magic circle brightened and engulfed Saji-san. This time I really _did_ shield my eyes from it, it was just so damn _bright_. Then the light died down and I uncovered by eyes...Saji-san was nowhere to be seen.

I whistled. "That's cool," I said.

I did the same as Saji-san and stood in the centre of the magic circle. Once again, the light began to brighten. Everyone was looking at me, smiling with encouragement. Except for Kaichou, that is; she kept on her usual business expression. I found the seriousness of it strangely attractive.

"Make me proud, Logan," she said. Despite her expression, I sensed some warmth in her words. She cared about her servants, but didn't let anything other than business show on her face.

I found myself smirking. "Beam me up, Scotty!" I exclaimed with a laugh as the light engulfed me.

"Holy shit, that actually worked..." The voice was a woman's. I looked around as the light of the teleportation faded and saw a middle-aged woman – maybe in her mid-thirties or so – with brown hair and a rather impressive figure. It took all of the will I had to not drool at the sight of her; if there was one type, one particular kind of woman I found attractive above all others, it was an older woman. The mature beauty they had excited more than would usually be possible.

"Hello," I said, quickly snapping myself out of my thoughts. "I'm a Devil of the Sitri family. How may I help you this evening?" I hoped that I sounded as polite as I intended. My perversions were becoming particularly difficult to keep under control.

"Er...I'm gonna be honest, I didn't actually expect this thing to work," she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. I briefly noticed that she was trailing her eyes up and down my body. She licked her lips a little before speaking again. "Well, you see, the thing is...I want you to be my butler for awhile." She picked up a suit, fairly cheap but stylish too, that was still wrapped from the store where she bought it. "I, er, bought this just in case the flier thing _did_ work. I want you to put it on and be my butler for the night. Work has been hell, and I wanted to feel like the boss for a change."

"There's no need to explain. I'm not paid to ask questions." I couldn't help it; my eyes simply drifted down to her chest...and her breasts were quite sizeable. Either she didn't notice this, or simply didn't care. I took the suit from her hands. "You got somewhere I can change?"

"Uh...sure," she said. She pointed out the door of the room, where I saw stairs. "The bedroom's just up the stairs. You can change in there."

As I left to change, she appeared to take steps to follow me, but stopped when she saw I was looking. In my frame of mind, I probably wouldn't have minded being stared at, no matter how shy I could get in those sorts of situations.

In the end, I think I did the contract pretty well. At least, the questionnaire the woman filled out about how I did said that I did all right. Saji-san did well on his too, though I don't think he ever told me exactly what it was…

Oh well. I was just glad I wasn't fucking up yet.

* * *

I walked home that night, completely alone, feeling rather good about myself. If the contract had gone half as well as it apparently had, then I had every reason to be in a good mood – and I managed to keep my perverted thoughts about the client under control, so another well done to me!

Despite feeling good about myself, however, there was a rather ominous feeling in the air as I made my way through the streets late in the night. The fact that I was a Devil meant that I could see rather well in the dark, but all the same, I felt nervous as I made my way through the streets. Call me crazy or paranoid if you'd like, but I felt like something bad was going to happen.

And I felt like it was going to happen very soon.

I walked very quickly through the streets, wondering just where the hell all the people had gotten to. Even in the dark, there were always a few people out and about, going about some business or another, doing things they wouldn't dare to do during the day. Whether it was night-shift work or something incredibly illegal, there was always _someone_ out during the night hours. Yet the streets were completely empty.

I was alone.

 _What was that…?_ I thought to myself as I froze, turning around after hearing something. It was a quiet noise, and I was vaguely sure that it was far away from me, but it was enough to startle me. Was that...wings flapping?

I picked up the pace as I walked. It could be a bird, a bat, _anything_ , so why the _hell_ was I suddenly panicking so much? I didn't know, but that flapping noise was making me very nervous...no, not nervous, it was making me get _scared._

It was getting closer, whatever it was. I could hear the flapping sound getting louder and louder as I kept going through the streets. In my panic, I turned down an alleyway. I had no way of knowing where this alley was going to lead me, no clue if I was going to get lost if I continued to navigate the dark, sleeping city in the random way that I was. Once again, I wondered why this flapping noise scared me so, and I came up with nothing. And then it finally hit me…

Whatever it was sounded _big_. Human-sized at the very least.

 _They had wings,_ I suddenly remembered. _The Fallen Angels that killed Ise-san and me...they had wings…_

I was even more scared now. I broke out of my fast walk and into a run, making my way through the city streets as fast as my legs could carry me.

I was on a particularly dark street – one without any lampposts – when I risked a look behind me to see if there was anything there, or if I was just being paranoid.

Unfortunately, I wasn't being paranoid…

The Fallen Angel was flying above me. Despite my night-vision, I could only see its silhouette. It was flying around, its crow wings easily distinguishable by the black feathers that were falling from the sky. I had to fight down a brief urge to laugh as I realised how appropriate it was that their feathers _fell_ when they flew.

"Well, this is certainly unfortunate," said the Fallen Angel. "For me to come across a lone Devil in the night is quite unlucky...for you, that is. We Fallen Angels don't have the night-vision you Devils have, but I can sense you just fine, so there's no point in running."

The worst part about this? _I knew that fucking voice!_ I could never forget it. It was _her_ voice. Yuuki-chan... _Kalawarner._

"Well, shit..." I muttered to myself as the situation finally became completely apparent to me. Then I saw a Spear of Light form in the air where she was hovering, and I did the only thing that seemed logical.

I ran.

I could _feel_ those damn spears coming at me, could feel them explode as they hit the floor just behind me. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. The increased stamina I received at night was the only thing currently keeping me alive, and the thought of that terrified me. If I didn't get away then this bitch was going to kill me for a _second fucking time!_

I jumped forward as another Spear of Light came awfully close to impaling me. The jump was far more than I would have managed when I was human, and I ended up in the next street over. I could see the light of lampposts on either side, so I quickly realised that there was nowhere for me to run without revealing exactly where I was to my flying pursuer.

 _Shit_ , I thought. _Oh...fuck it. There's nowhere for me to go, and I'd rather die trying to avoid it than like a little wimp begging for mercy I'm never gonna get._

That in mind, I continued running until I got to the streets with the lampposts. Why did I stop? Well, I certainly didn't do it on purpose. A Spear of Light landed only a couple of inches away from my feet and sent me flinging forwards, landing directly beneath a brightly lit lamppost. This landing, as it turned out, was very lucky.

Kalawarner laughed from somewhere above me. "I've got you now, you—" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp.

I simply lay there, shaking, waiting for a Spear of Light to pierce me, waiting for the pain to begin. I wouldn't beg, no matter what she did, I would _not_ beg…

"Oh..." she said...and she sounded closer. On the ground, even. "Oh my God..." I heard her footsteps and then saw her step out into the light, clad in what looked to be the most revealing trenchcoat I had ever seen; I'd have blushed if I wasn't currently fearing for my life. "Logan-kun..." She sounded shocked. I really couldn't blame her; I was fairly sure she thought the first time she killed me was enough.

I glared at her, but I'm sure my fear filtered through more than I would have liked. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. My voice was shaky. "Just get it over with."

She looked down at me and...and she was crying. I blinked in confusion. What could she possibly be crying about? I didn't know, but something about it was making me feel odd. I felt an urge to ask what was wrong, but I crushed it down. _This woman killed you,_ I reminded myself. _Asking about why she's crying should be the last thing on your mind, you stupid idiot._

She didn't say anything. She stepped forwards and I prepared for the end...but it never came. Instead, she offered me her hand. I stared, confused.

"Let me help you up," she said. Her voice was surprisingly gentle. I found myself wanting to trust her...but I couldn't. When she saw that I wasn't going to give my hand, she simply grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I was on my feet again in no time. "Logan-kun..." She said my name again.

I stepped back instinctively, fear flowing in my body, but confusion as well. My confusion only increased when I noticed the flinch she gave as I stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was weak, and I could hear the tears in them. "I'm sorry...I'm so, _so_ sorry..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes of tears, though the regret on her face was clear for me to see.

This display confused me so much that I actually walked towards her, curious. This woman had killed me, and yet in that moment I felt nothing but sympathy for her, and I wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was okay. I didn't, of course, because I was also afraid of her. So I kept my mouth shut as I approached.

Then she grabbed me and pulled me forwards. I began to panic, thinking that she was putting it all on, that my second life was about to come to an end…

...And then she kissed me.

Her lips felt great. Soft, moist, divine. They moved against my own in a gentle rhythm, and I found that I wanted, _needed_ to respond in kind. But I didn't get the chance.

She separated from me after those precious few seconds, taking to the skies and leaving a trail of feathers behind her.

I found myself alone in the street once again.

* * *

 **That ending, though, am I right? Kalawarner is going to be an integral part to the first arc of the story, so get used to seeing her, folks! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Fun fact: I actually wrote out two versions of the lunch scene. There was one with Akeno, which you've seen, and there was one with Momo. Which one I used really depended on whether or not Akeno was one of the poll winners.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WiP)**

 **Logan: Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Bennia, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Kalawarner, Serafall, Yasaka, Gabriel, Grayfia, Akeno, Kuroka (Complete)**

 **Kuroka and Akeno tied for first place in the poll, which is still available on my profile (but closed). I'll leave it up there for a couple of weeks, and then I'll switch it out for a poll for who else goes in Issei's harem. Please leave suggestions in the review section.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
